Harry Potter et le Grimoire Interdit
by Serleena
Summary: Alors qu'il entre en sixième année, Harry ramène à Poudlard une bien curieuse invitée. Une personne qui va tout changer.
1. Mortem Incarcerem

**Voilà ma première fic sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle plaira. Je suis globalement la trame de l'histoire, en mélangeant le sixième et le septième tome.**

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf la Faucheuse et un Mangemort. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Banlieue de Londres, campagne.

« Que de vieilleries ! C'est fou ce que l'on peut amasser d'objets.» fit une voix masculine.

Elle appartenait à un sorcier du nom de Davis Sawyer, d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus. L'homme se trouvait dans le grenier d'une grande maison, en train de remuer le contenu de vieilles malles, de placards poussiéreux. Malgré le récent retour du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, Voldemort de son petit nom, l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel. Ainsi, ce sorcier avait décidé de vendre certains artefacts magiques afin de s'assurer une petite rentrée de Gallions, la monnaie des sorciers.

Sa famille, une lignée de sorciers au sang pur possédait des objets devenus rares et par conséquent de valeur. Davis triait, mettant à gauche ce qu'il allait vendre et à droite ce qu'il conserverait. Nul doute qu'il trouverait sur le Chemin de Traverse un commerçant qui les lui rachèterait un bon prix. Cette fameuse allée où l'on accédait depuis un pub contenait diverses boutiques toutes tenues par des sorciers ou sorcières, vendant les objets du quotidien, ou dans certains cas des artefacts frisant l'illégalité.

Davis termina de fouiller dans une malle, et passa à une autre. Des vêtements, sans intérêt, et … ah, un grimoire. Le sorcier le prit. Epais, grand et avec des couvertures en cuir, il avait été écrit par un mage et paraissait très ancien. Davis l'ouvrit. Il remarqua une date en haut de la première page.

« Ce grimoire date du treizième siècle ! Incroyable. Voyons un peu s'il contient des formules intéressantes.» dit-il.

Les pages étaient ornées d'enluminures, avec la première du début du livre écrite en gros et ornée de motifs. Evidemment, les textes étaient écrits en latin. Davis pesta : il ne connaissait pas cette langue. Il tourna les pages : certaines gravures représentaient des cercles, d'autres certaines effets de potions.

« Ca m'a l'air intéressant … il faudrait que je puisse traduire ce grimoire. Voyons : _traducto !_» dit-il en pointant sa baguette magique sur le grimoire.

Le texte sur la page où il s'était arrêté changea, et le latin céda la place à la langue de Shakespeare. Davis sourit : voilà qui était mieux. Et du coup, la trouvaille prit un autre aspect, bien plus intéressant. Le grimoire contenait de puissants sortilèges. Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant les titres : arrêter le temps, créer des marionnettes vivantes, ensorceler une personne de manière irréversible etc. Ce grimoire paraissait regorger de formules défiant l'imagination.

« Impressionnant ! Comment ce grimoire a-t-il pu tomber dans l'oubli ? Avec de telles formules, on peut devenir le sorcier le plus fort qui soit.» continua Davis.

Le sorcier arriva à un rituel qui éveilla tout particulièrement son attention. Son titre : Mortem Incarcerem, ou … comment enfermer la Mort. Il parcourut le texte explicatif du rituel.

« C'est … voilà quelque chose qui plairait très certainement à mon maître. » sourit-il.

Ses yeux noirs se portèrent sur un tatouage qu'il portait sur un avant-bras : une tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche. Le signe des Mangemorts, des sorciers partisans de Voldemort. Tous de sang-pur, ils prônaient la domination des sorciers sur les moldus, les gens sans pouvoirs, les gens ordinaires. Les Mangemorts avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se croire supérieurs au commun des mortels, parce qu'il n'y avait que des sorciers dans leur famille. Adeptes de la magie noire, les Mangemorts inspiraient la crainte aux autres sorciers. Bien souvent leur magie n'était utilisée que pour nuire, et répandre la souffrance.

Depuis que Lord Voldemort, prétendu disparu depuis plus d'une décennie était de retour dans le pays, la situation dans le monde des sorciers était très tendue. Tous se souvenaient de la peur connue lors du règne de Lord Voldemort, des meurtres commis, du chagrin et du désespoir. Et aujourd'hui, tout recommençait.

* * *

« Enfermer la Mort … le Seigneur des Ténèbres me récompensera comme jamais si je lui rends ce service.» reprit Davis.

Le rêve de Lord Voldemort était effectivement de devenir immortel. Jusque là il y avait plutôt bien réussi. Alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, il avait en fait survécu à l'état de fantôme, mais un fantôme très faible. De nombreuses fois il avait tenté de revenir au pouvoir, mais un jeune sorcier du nom de Harry Potter, celui-là même qui selon la légende l'avait vaincu alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues.

Cependant, alors qu'il était en quatrième année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, Lord Voldemort avait enfin pu retrouver un corps. Grâce à l'infiltration d'un Mangemort qui avait piégé Harry, le mage noir avait pu prélever le sang du garçon et accomplir son rituel de renaissance.

Le grimoire en main, Davis quitta son grenier. La vente attendrait. Le Mangemort était impatient d'essayer le rituel d'enfermement de la Mort. Et également de recevoir les honneurs de son maître. Il se rendit dans son salon. Suivant les indications du grimoire, le sorcier commença à réunir les ingrédients.

« Six bougies noires, à disposer aux pointes du pentacle que vous aurez dessiné à la craie dorée. Y inscrire les runes à la craie rouge. Prendre ensuite quatre corbeaux et les diviser par le milieu.» lisait-il.

Il dessina le pentacles, y ajouta les runes, les moitiés de corbeaux, plus trois rats. Enfin, les six bougies furent allumées. Davis disposa l'objet dans lequel il souhait enfermer la Faucheuse : un miroir rectangulaire. Tout était fin prêt pour commencer le rituel. Le sorcier commença donc à réciter l'incantation. Les runes sur le sol s'éclairèrent. Ensuite, depuis chaque pointe une lueur rouge partit, pour illuminer le cercle. Des rayons jaillirent ensuite, éclairant toute la pièce.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit.

« M. Sawyer ? C'est votre voisine !» clama une voix.

Occupé par son rituel, le sorcier ne l'entendit pas. D'ailleurs, l'homme était connu pour n'avoir aucun contact avec ses voisins. Seule Mrs Mc Farman osait s'aventurer dans sa propriété. Cela entraînait souvent la colère du sorcier, mais curieusement ce dernier ne l'avait jamais attaquée. La veuve marcha dans le hall d'entrée, en continuant d'appeler son voisin.

* * *

« La voilà ! » fit Sawyer.

Dans le salon venait d'apparaître une forme spectrale, entièrement noire et tenant une faux argentée. La Mort à n'en pas douter. Le sorcier renouvela sa formule. La lumière devint alors aveuglante, et Davis dut détourner la tête. Sa voisine remarqua soudain les éclats rouges en dessous de la porte du salon. Pensant qu'il était là, et intriguée par ce qu'elle voyait Mrs Mac Farman s'y dirigea. Soudain, une espèce de chose noire encapuchonnée lui fonça dessus.

La veuve sentit un froid intense l'envahir, puis elle tomba en arrière.

Au salon, la lumière disparut. Seul le miroir posé au centre luit encore un instant, avant de redevenir normal. Sawyer dardait ses yeux sombres dessus. Le rituel était accompli.

« Ca y est … j'ai enfermé la Mort. »

Il se leva et approcha précautionneusement du miroir. Dedans, une sorte de reflet ondulant. Davis le ramassa. Il observa le phénomène un instant, puis éclata de rire, ravi de sa victoire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait le récompenser dignement pour son acte. De l'autre côté de la porte, la voisine ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa. Puis elle baissa les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ! » fit-elle avec une voix étrange.

Elle se releva, et sortit de la maison en titubant. Sawyer pendant ce temps, décida d'aller rencontrer son maître sur-le-champ. Il enveloppa le miroir, puis alluma un feu dans sa cheminée. Prenant ensuite une poudre dans un sac au-dessus, il la lança dans les flammes. Celles-ci prirent une teinte émeraude. Le sorcier entra alors dans sa cheminée.

« Chez le maître ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le feu l'enveloppa, et il disparut dans un tourbillon. Quelques instants après, il atterrit dans une pièce sombre. Deux autres Mangemorts s'y trouvaient. Ils regardèrent leur camarade sortir en portant un paquet.

« Je demande audience au maître. C'est important.» annonça Davis.

Un Mangemort acquiesça, et sortit de l'endroit. Il se rendit dans une autre salle, éclairée cette fois. Au bout, un fauteuil dans lequel se tenait un homme au crâne dégarni, et à la peau très pâle. A côté sur un tapis, un énorme serpent lové qui leva la tête à son approche. Le Mangemort s'agenouilla.

« Maître, Sawyer demande à vous voir. Il dit que c'est important. »

« Qu'il entre. » fit une voix glacée.

Le serviteur se releva, et alla chercher Sawyer. Ce denier entra à son tour dans la pièce, et comme son camarade posa un genou à terre.

« Maître, j'ai ici un cadeau pour vous. » annonça le sorcier.

« Un cadeau ? » s'étonna Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Il se leva et fit face à son serviteur. Grand, le mage noir affichait un visage reptilien. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ornés d'une pupille fendue. Ses narines également, évoquaient celles d'un serpent : deux simples fentes. Sa peau était translucide, si bien qu'on avait l'impression de parler à un cadavre. Il se leva, et approcha de son serviteur. Il remarqua le miroir emballé près de lui.

« Et quel genre de cadeau as-tu à m'offrir, Sawyer ? » questionna le mage.

« Maître, j'ai retrouvé un grimoire contenant une formule pour enfermer la mort. »

Voldemort afficha un air surpris. Voilà en effet une nouvelle capable de l'intéresser hautement. L'immortalité était le but suprême de ce mage noir. A ce titre, il avait tenté quelques expériences qui avaient jusque là porté leurs fruits. Lorsque Lord Voldemort avait tenté de tuer Harry Potter quand il n'avait que un an, son sort s'était retourné contre lui. Le sorcier avait alors perdu son corps, mais pas la vie.

Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard, quand Harry eut quatorze ans que Voldemort put retrouver un corps. Ceci grâce à l'infiltration d'un de ses Mangemort à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, et du piège tendu à Harry. Le mage noir avait alors accompli un rituel pour retrouver forme humaine.

« Comment t'y es-tu donc pris ? L'as-tu scellée ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Oui maître, dans ce miroir. Regardez. » reprit Davis.

Il sortit le grimoire, l'ouvrit à la page de l'incantation et le tendit à son maître. Le mage noir le prit et parcourut le texte des yeux. Davis lui expliqua qu'il l'avait fait chez lui, et récita la formule.

« Ce n'est pas ça, tu t'es trompé ! » fit soudain Voldemort.

Sawyer venait en effet de prononcer un mot de la formule de travers. Refermant le livre, Voldemort se pencha vers le miroir dont il arracha la couverture. Le reflet dedans continuait d'onduler. Mais soudain, une forme se dessina. Celle d'une faux. Et rien d'autre.

« Elle n'est pas là-dedans ! La Mort n'a pas été enfermée, imbécile.» siffla Voldemort.

Davis pâlit. Il avait donc mal exécuté le rituel ? C'était catastrophique.

« Mais pourtant je l'ai vu ! Le spectre de la Mort.» dit-il.

Quelque part, ça avait donc fonctionné. Voldemort darda ses yeux rouges sur son serviteur, cherchant ce qui avait cloché.

« Alors, elle s'est certainement incarné dans autre chose. Tu as juste emprisonné son outil. La Mort est sur terre, parmi les vivants … à cause de toi. »

* * *

Sawyer se mit à trembler. Lui qui avait rêvé de tous les honneurs, il risquait à présent de subir un châtiment exemplaire. Comment avait-il pu se tromper ? Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de lire une formule.

« Je te conseille vivement de la retrouver Sawyer, autrement … tu aura affaire à moi. » avertit le sorcier.

« B-bien m-maître.»

Davis se releva, salua et sortit. Il rentra aussitôt chez lui. Se mesurer à la Mort ou à Voldemort, vous parlez d'un choix. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Où diable la Mort avait-elle bien pu passer ? S'était-elle incarnée dans un autre objet ? Davis décida d'utiliser son grimoire pour le savoir. Il devait y avoir un sort pour ça.

Le Mangemort feuilleta les pages, revenant au rituel et cherchant une explication.

N'en trouvant pas, il continua à chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva un sort permettant de détecter tout ce que l'on voulait. Davis retrouva un peu d'espoir. Sortant sa baguette, il prononça la formule. Il lui fallait ensuite pointer sa baguette à la manière d'un détecteur de métal. Si ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait là, son instrument le lui signalerait par une lueur violette. Le Mangemort fit le tour de son salon, puis de sa maison de la cave au grenier.

« Rien. Ca veut dire qu'elle n'est pas dans un objet. Donc … qu'elle s'est incarnée dans quelque chose de vivant.» déduisit-il.

Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires. La Mort pouvait être n'importe où …


	2. Une moldue à Poudlard

**Merci à ceux qui suivent.** **je vous mets la suite, en espérant que d'autres viendront aussi. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La gare de King's Cross. Les trains attendaient sur les quais, déjà remplis de monde. Chacun se pressait pour gagner la voie où il devait partir. Ca se bousculait, s'excusait en grommelant. Il était près de onze heures, en ce premier septembre. C'est sur un des quais que l'on pouvait également voir nos héros.

Tout d'abord la famille Weasley, reconnaissable entre toute par la chevelure rousse de tous ses membres. Mrs Weasley venait d'accompagner son fils Ron, Harry, Hermione et sa fille Ginny. Tous se dirigeaient d'un air naturel vers la voie 9. A cet endroit se trouvait un passage réservé aux sorciers, menant au quai 9 ¾, où patientait le Poudlard Express, le train à vapeur à destination de l'école des sorciers.

Harry était heureux de retourner à Poudlard. Il s'y sentait vraiment chez lui, dans son élément. Là-bas il pourrait manger à sa faim, pas comme chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley, qui le privaient de tout. Là-bas à Poudlard, il serait lui-même. Bon évidemment, au château se trouvaient également des choses pénibles, des gens pour lui casser les pieds, mais il était content d'y retourner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le passage, une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Une femme.

« Petit sorcier … aide-moi. » fit-elle d'une voix bizarre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Cette femme ressemblait à une moldue, comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il était ? Ce qu'il remarqua également, hormis sa voix qui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui parlait en même temps, c'était ses yeux. Ces derniers changeaient de couleur. Ils passaient du marron au doré sans cesse. Hermione se rapprocha de Harry.

« Qui êtes-vous madame ? Et comment savez-vous que nous sommes … » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vois … qui vous êtes. Je suis … ensorcelée. Aidez … moi.» répondit la femme.

Nos trois amis virent alors un autre phénomène se produire, comme pour appuyer les paroles de cette curieuse personne. Les cheveux châtains de la femme se mirent à blanchir par endroit.

« Qui vous a ensorcelée ? » continua Ron.

« Pas vu … le visage … mais s'il vous plaît … dois sortir … du corps. »

« Elle est possédée. » fit Hermione avec inquiétude.

La femme semblait mal. Elle tremblait, et sa respiration se faisait difficile. Harry hésitait : ils n'allaient pas utiliser leur magie devant tout le monde. Et quand bien même, pas sans savoir quoi faire.

* * *

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« J'en sais rien, c'est peut-être un piège. » répondit Hermione.

La femme eut l'air de faire un malaise. Elle se rattrapa à une barre en fer, et s'y pencha. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire précipiter les ados.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry.

« Sortez … elle … aidez-moi … »

Quand elle se retourna, ils découvrirent qu'elle avait brusquement vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, et des rides étaient apparues sur son visage.

« Elle ne joue pas la comédie. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.» reprit le brun aux yeux verts.

« Mais Harry, on ne sait même pas ce qui lui arrive ! » rappela Hermione.

« Le train va bientôt partir. » fit remarquer Ron.

Mrs Weasley les cherchait du regard.

« On l'emmène avec nous. » décida Harry.

« Quoi ? Tu n'y penses pas ! On ne peut pas amener une moldue à Poudlard !» s'exclama Hermione.

Harry soutint la femme, qui faiblissait à vue d'œil.

« Si tu as une meilleure solutionne Hermione … mettez-lui un manteau, ou on va se faire remarquer. »

Hermione passa le sien sur les épaules de l'inconnue. Il s'agissait à présent de franchir le passage sans se faire remarquer. Ron se chargea de détourner l'attention de sa mère et sa petite sœur. Harry fit rapidement passer l'inconnue par le passage dans un pilier de la gare. Le train attendait, rouge et rutilant, crachant sa fumée. On aurait pu le croire impatient de partir. Harry grimpa dans le premier wagon venu, et installa la femme dans un compartiment.

« Ne bougez pas je vais chercher mes bagages. » dit-il.

Il redescendit en vitesse. Les autres avaient franchi le passage. Mrs Weasley donna ses bagages à Harry, et lui fit quelques recommandations. Le jeune sorcier écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il remonta vite fait en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Le brun conduisit ses amis là où avait laissé l'inconnue.

« C'est qui ? » questionna Ginny.

« Aucune idée. Mais elle a un problème.» répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

La femme en face eut un soubresaut. Tout son corps se tendit, cabra … avant de retomber. Mais son aspect avait encore changé : cette fois elle avait rajeuni. Elle darda un regard effaré. Les jeunes observaient bouche bée. A coup sûr c'était un puissant maléfice. Le train siffla, et se mit en route.

« Gghiiii … » gémit la femme.

Son corps vieillit à nouveau, lui donnant l'allure d'une femme de quatre vingt ans en pas très bonne santé. Tout à coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

* * *

Tous tournèrent la tête, et un masque de froideur se dessina sur leur visage.

« Le petit pote Potter et sa clique nauséabonde.» lança Malefoy.

Ennemi juré de nos trois héros, ce sorcier blond au visage pointu était l'incarnation de l'orgueil. Derrière lui, ses éternels sous-fifres Crabbe et Goyle, deux goinfres bêtes et méchants.

« Fiche le camp Malefoy. » fit Harry entre ses dents.

« Granger … toujours aussi mal coiffée. Tu passes commande auprès du Dr Flibuste, il te fait un prix de gros sur ses pétards ?» lança le blondinet.

Hermione allait rétorquer, quand soudain la femme moldue se leva et s'appuya contre la porte.

« Graaaar !! »

Son visage vieillit brutalement, proche de la décomposition.

« Waaah ! » s'exclamèrent les trois importuns.

« Je vais … dévorer votre cerveeeeelle !! » souflfla-t-elle.

Elle tendit un bras décharné, presque pourri. Ce faisant elle saisit Malefoy au col et l'approcha tout près.

« J'ai faim ! »

Le blond poussa un cri, se débattit et s'enfuit. Les deux autres décampèrent. La moldue retomba d'un bloc sur sa banquette.

« Heu … merci. » fit Hermione timidement.

« Vous étiez sérieuse en parlant de leur bouffer la cervelle ? » fit Ron.

« Humour … » répondit la moldue.

« Heureusement, vous vous seriez rendue malade. » fit Ginny.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire. Le reste du voyage s'écoula tranquillement. L'état de la moldue ne s'arrangeait pas. A l'arrivée, les sorciers l'aidèrent à se lever. La pauvre n'arrivait presque plus à marcher. Il fallait la faire entrer au château, et la conduire à l'infirmerie. En espérant qu'elle supporterait encore le trajet dans les carrosses. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au château. Les sorciers se débrouillèrent pour éviter les autres.

« Potter, les autres, où allez-vous ? La grande salle est de ce côté.» fit une voix sèche.

« C'est Mc Gonagall. » chuchota Ron, qui soutenait la moldue.

« Pour une fois, elle tombe bien. » répondit Harry.

* * *

Il fit opérer un demi-tour à la femme et Ron. Minerva Mc Gonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle dirigeait l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, celle d'Harry et ses amis, Gryffondor. L'air sévère et strict, elle cachait néanmoins une certaine gentillesse.

« Professeur on a besoin de votre aide !» fit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une élève. » constata Mc Gonagall.

« Non, c'est … une moldue. » fit Hermione.

La directrice de Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Une moldue, ici à Poudlard ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Elle est ensorcelée, regardez ! » répondit Ron.

Minerva l'observa un instant. Ca paraissait grave. Elle décida de les conduire à l'infirmerie. Mais cette fois, la moldue ne pouvait plus marcher. Aidés des filles, Ron et Harry la portèrent. Tout en grimpant, Harry se dit qu'un ascenseur ne serait pas du luxe ici. Mc Gonagall ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Les jeunes installèrent leur fardeau sur un lit. Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière approcha.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une moldue ensorcelée. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ça.» répondit Minerva.

« Moi non plus. »

Sur le lit, la femme eut un sursaut, et retomba inerte. Puis au bout de deux minutes, elle reprit connaissance. Son corps rajeunit, puis vieillit encore.

« On devrait peut-être appeler le professeur Dumbledore. » suggéra Harry.

« Bonne idée Potter, je vais le chercher. » fit Mc Gonagall.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie en courant. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fit son entrée avec Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Grand et portant une longue barbe, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'intelligence remarquèrent aussitôt la femme sur le lit. Il approcha.

« Nous l'avons trouvée à la gare. Ou plutôt elle nous a trouvé. Elle a dit que j'étais un sorcier. Je crois que c'est une moldue. » expliqua Harry.

« Une moldue qui a fait les frais d'un maléfice. C'est très étonnant. Regardez, elle meurt et ressuscite tour à tour.» dit Dumbledore.

Encore une fois, la femme venait de s'évanouir. Son corps ne cessait de vieillir et de rajeunir, de commencer à se décomposer et de se reconstituer. Dumbledore se pencha vers elle.

* * *

« M'entendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui … » fit-elle d'une voix relevant plus du râle que de la parole.

« Savez-vous ce qui vous arrive ? » continua doucement le directeur.

« Sort … enfermement … »

Un sort d'enfermement ? Mais qu'avait-on bien pu enfermer en elle ? Harry ignorait même que c'était possible. Ca devait être puissant, pour causer de pareils dégâts.

« Qui ou quoi a-t-on enfermé en vous ? » reprit le directeur.

Il dut attendre que la femme revienne à nouveau à elle. C'était impressionnant à voir, ce passage à la vieillesse instantané puis le retour à la jeunesse. Elle commençait aussi à gémir de souffrance.

« Madame ! Madame vous m'entendez ?» fit Dumbledore.

« Je vais essayer des calmants. » fit l'infirmière.

Mme Pomfresh alla chercher un flacon, en versa un dans un verre, puis revint près de la malade. Elle lui souleva la tête et la fit boire. Cela parut la calmer.

On entendait à présent que la respiration saccadée de la moldue.

« Ce qu'elle subit est terrible. La tension interne doit être infernale.» fit l'infirmière.

« Il faut qu'elle arrive à nous dire ce qu'elle sait. Autrement nous aurons du mal à la désenvoûter.» reprit Dumbledore.

Harry lui, se demandait s'ils en auraient le temps. La femme risquait d'en mourir … ou pas … bref ce qu'elle contenait serait certainement libre et se répandra. Or il n'avait franchement pas envie de subir la même chose. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur l'auteur de cette malédiction et ses motifs. Pour en venir à une pareille extrémité ... Dumbledore tenta un nouveau contact avec la moldue.

« Madame, dites-nous ce qui vous est arrivé. »

« Venue … voisin … chose noire … foncé sur moi … perdu connaissance … hhhmmm ! » raconta-t-elle.

Mme Pomfresh lui donna un nouveau calmant. La moldue reprit son souffle.

« Pas vu … voisin … lumière rouge chez … lui … chose noire … grand froid. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Hmmm … je crois qu'elle est tombée au mauvais moment. Son voisin devait être un sorcier en pleine incantation. Ce qui expliquerait la lumière rouge. Il devait même accomplir un rituel, et ça a rebondit sur elle.» devina Dumbledore.

« Un rituel de magie noire, vu l'état dans lequel elle est. » dit Ron.

Harry se dit que le voisin de cette femme pouvait être un Mangemort. Pour avoir recours à la magie noire, il ne voyait que ça. A moins que le rituel ait été mal exécuté et qu'il en ait la conséquence devant les yeux.

« Cette chose noire … vous pouvez la décrire ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

Tout à coup, la respiration de la femme se coupa. Elle resta immobile un instant, la surprise peinte sur le visage. Puis ce fut d'une voix caverneuse qu'elle répondit, qu'elle cria plutôt :

« La Mort est en moi ! La Faucheuse habite mon corps ! »

Elle mourut une fois de plus, laissant les sorciers dans l'étonnement le plus complet.


	3. Le grand exorcisé

**Je continue ma fic. C'est surprenant la vitesse de publication dans cette section. Celle où je publie habituellement n'est pas autant actualisée, je dois dire.**

**Comment nos sorciers vont-ils s'en sortir, avec la Mort juste en face d'eux ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A l'infirmerie, un silence effrayé s'était installé, troublé par les râles de la moldue installée sur un lit. Cette dernière venait de leur annoncer que la Mort se trouvait dans son corps. Un véritable choc, une chose incroyable et inimaginable, voilà les émotions qui se bousculaient dans le cœur de chacun.

« Dumbledore, vous croyez que la Mort s'est réellement incarnée en elle ?" fit enfin Mc Gonagall.

« Ca expliquerait son état. La Mort créerait un important dysfonctionnement de son organisme. Aucun corps ne supporter un hôte pareil. Ca bouleverse tout.» répondit le directeur.

Harry était atterré. La Mort, il avait amené la Mort à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer s'ils rompaient le charme ? Les élèves se feraient massacrer. Il serait responsable d'un véritable génocide.

« Nous devons trouver le contre sort très rapidement. » reprit le directeur.

« Quoi ? Mais si on fait ça elle va tuer tout le monde !» s'exclama Ron effrayé.

Il pensait visiblement la même chose que Harry. Non, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas mettre tant d'innocents en danger. Le brun regrettait sérieusement de l'avoir emmenée au château. S'il avait su …

« C'est si l'on ne fait rien que tout le monde mourra. La Mort se débat, elle cherche à briser la prison qui la retient. Si elle y parvient, cela va générer une onde de choc qui anéantira toute vie à trente kilomètres à la ronde.» expliqua Dumbledore.

« Entre ça et la libérer … c'est délicat comme choix. » intervint Hermione.

« La Mort a des règles miss Granger. Elle ne tue pas tant que l'heure des concernés n'est pas arrivée. Sauf dans le cas où elle détruira cette pauvre moldue.» répondit Dumbledore.

« Autrement dit, elle partira simplement une fois qu'elle sera libre. » dit Ginny.

« Oui.»

« Alors allons-y. Je crains que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup de temps.» décida Mc Gonagall.

A l'exception de l'infirmière, tous sortirent en courant de l'infirmerie. Direction la bibliothèque. Albus Dumbledore les orienta vers la réserve. Mme Pince qui gérait la bibliothèque s'écarta. Vu les recherches à effectuer, seule la réserve pouvait contenir la solution. La Mort n'était pas un sujet si courant que ça à Poudlard. Quoique par les temps qui courent … tous prirent plusieurs livres, s'installèrent et commencèrent à fouiller.

Chacun espérait trouver la réponse avant que la Faucheuse ne brise sa prison. Sinon ils ne verraient pas demain. Le ventre de Ron émit un gargouillement impressionnant.

« Je crois que nous n'arriveront pas à grand-chose le ventre vide. Mme Pince, dites aux elfes de maison de nous apporter une collation.» demanda le directeur.

La bibliothécaire hocha la tête et s'en alla. Peu après des créatures de petite taille, habillées avec des serviettes drapées comme des toges et aux armoiries de Poudlard arrivèrent. Ils portaient divers petits plats. L'un d'eux salua Harry avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il s'agissait de Dobby, que le jeune sorcier avait aidé à se libérer des Malefoy chez qui il travaillait.

« Tu va bien Dobby ? » demanda Harry en prenant un sandwich.

L'elfe hocha vigoureusement la tête, agitant ses oreilles qui évoquaient des ailes de chauve-souris. Ses grands yeux verts luisaient de joie et d'admiration pour Harry. Mais il dut repartir en compagnie des autres elfes. Ces créatures étaient généralement asservies par les sorciers les plus riches, et accessoirement de sang pur. Hermione soupira. Depuis qu'elle avait appris leur existence, la jeune fille avait fondé une association pour les libérer de leur esclavage.

En vain. Quand elle ne se heurtait pas à l'indifférence des sorciers, c'était les elfes eux-mêmes qui se montraient choqués. Ils aimaient servir … Hermione les chassa de sa tête pour se concentrer. Pour le moment il y avait plus urgent. Le silence studieux s'installa à nouveau. Les pages se tournaient inlassablement, les livres étaient mis côtés parfois avec un soupir. En haut Mme Pomfresh administrait calmant sur calmant, en se demandant si une fois exorcisée la moldue supporterait tout ça.

* * *

L'infirmière tremblait toujours un peu en l'approchant. C'était tout de même la Mort qu'elle devait soigner. Quelle ironie. A présent la moldue affichait une couleur d'yeux dorée.

« Euh … vous … ça va … vos yeux sont dorés maintenant. » dit-elle.

« Les siens … c'est les … siens … » râla la moldue.

Alors la Mort avait des yeux dorés ? Dire que l'infirmière croyait que ça n'avait pas d'yeux. Elle se représentait la mort sous forme de spectre, comme tous les sorciers. Mais pourquoi dorés d'abord ? Ils devraient plutôt être noirs, tout ce qui a trait à la mort est noir ou rouge à la limite. En tout cas, elle espérait aussi que les autres trouvent la solution avant que la moldue n'explose. Mme Pomfresh songea qu'elle serait la première touchée si ça se produisait. Quelle horreur … jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa vie se terminerait ainsi. Partir en confettis.

« Faites vite je vous en prie. » supplia-t-elle.

C'est ce qu'ils font, chère Mme Pomfresh. Harry s'étonnait de la profusion de sorts plus ou moins oubliés aujourd'hui. Certains comme faire pousser de la paille sur la tête d'un chauve étaient franchement inutiles, en plus d'être idiots, et d'autres comme cracher un jet corrosif étaient effrayants. Mais rien ne semblait aussi terrifiant que d'avoir la Mort en soi.

« Hé. » fit soudain Ron.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« J'ai trouvé un sort : _Le grand exorcisé_. D'après ce qui est écrit ça défait tout ce qui a été créé par magie. Ca peut peut-être marcher.» annonça-t-il.

Dumbledore se leva, approcha et prit le grand livre qu'il tenait. Ses yeux allèrent de droite à gauche.

« Il faut une quantité de magie considérable. Mais effectivement, ça peut fonctionner.» déclara-t-il.

« Et où va-t-on trouver cette grande quantité de magie ? » demanda Ginny.

« En réunissant l'ensemble des professeurs, plus vous quatre et l'infirmière ça devrait aller. Minerva, rassemblez tout le monde.» fit le directeur.

« Y compris le professeur Trelawney ? »

« Hm non. Je crains qu'elle ne soit pas en état. M. Binns non plus. »

Mc Gonagall hocha la tête. Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination, connaissait actuellement une mauvaise passe. Depuis qu'un envoyé du ministère avait tenté de la renvoyer. Dumbledore avait donc fait appel à un centaure nommé Firenze pour la seconder. Depuis ils se partageaient les classes, et Sibylle avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme. Le dîner dans la grande salle s'achevait au moment où la directrice Gryffondor entrait.

Elle marcha droit vers ses collègues. Discrètement, elle leur demanda de la suivre, et que quelqu'un aille chercher Firenze. Hagrid, garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, se chargea d'aller prévenir le centaure. Après, Mc Gonagall les conduisit à l'infirmerie. Les jeunes sorciers les attendaient en compagnie du directeur et de l'infirmière.

« Harry Potter, évidemment. » fit Rogue de sa voix narquoise.

Le directeur de Serpentard, et professeur de cours de potions était également un ennemi d'Harry. Rogue le détestait et ne manquait jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler durant ses cours. Aussi le jeune sorcier lui retourna-t-il un regard noir.

« Harry n'est pour rien dans ce qui se passe, Severus. Il est venu en aide à cette moldue qui a un gros problème.» annonça Dumbledore.

Harry remarqua également le nouveau venu dans l'équipe des enseignants : Horace Slughorn. Quelques jours avant son départ, le directeur était venu chercher Harry pour le conduire chez ce sorcier. Pour le moment, Horace regardait avec étonnement la femme sur le lit.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. » dit-il.

« De quoi souffre-t-elle ? » demanda Mme Chourave, qui enseignait la botanique.

« La Mort s'est incarnée en elle. » annonça Dumbledore.

Les enseignants ouvrirent de grands yeux. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Hagrid suivit de Firenze.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, monsieur le directeur. » dit-il.

« Très bien Hagrid, approchez tous les deux. » fit Dumbledore.

En passant, le très grand Hagrid salua les jeunes, de même que Firenze. Le centaure avait rencontré Harry alors qu'il était en première année.

« La Mort est donc parmi nous. » fit le centaure de sa voix douce.

« Exact, et si nous ne la libérons pas, elle tuera non seulement son hôte mais tout ce qui vit dans un rayon de trente kilomètres. Mr Weasley a fort heureusement trouvé un sort qui devrait arranger tout ça.» exposa Dumbledore.

« Etonnant, lui qui ne trouve habituellement pas ses flacons de potions, même quand ils sont sous son nez.» ironisa Rogue.

« Ce sort exige beaucoup d'énergie magique. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai appelés. Que tout le monde sorte sa baguette.» reprit Dumbledore.

« Si seulement la Mort voulait bien emporter Rogue avant de partir. » murmura Ron.

Harry acquiesça, pleinement d'accord.

* * *

Le groupe de sorcier se rassembla autour du lit. Dumbledore se chargerait de prononcer le sort une fois, puis tout le monde devrait le répéter. La voix du directeur résonna dans la pièce. Un jet de lumière dorée sortit de sa baguette. Les autres joignirent les leurs. La moldue fut éclairée comme une ampoule. En revanche, elle se mit à gémir, puis à crier.

« Surtout n'arrêtez pas ! » intima Dumbledore.

Le cri devint long et aigu. Quelque chose sembla enfin émerger. Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir, qui poussa un grondement peu avenant. Elle paraissait avoir du mal à sortir. Comme si le corps la retenait. La lumière devenait difficile à supporter. Pourtant, ils devaient tenir bon. Néanmoins, tous durent fermer les yeux au bout d'un moment.

Ce fut toute la salle qui fut éclairée. Soudain, le sol trembla. Les sorciers continuèrent leur incantation. Les secousses s'accentuèrent. La moldue poussa soudain un hurlement. Suite à quoi une onde de choc balaya tout le monde. Ils atterrirent durement sur le sol froid.

« Pfffiouuu merci beaucoup ! » fit une voix féminine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda une autre.

Les sorciers se relevèrent. Une jeune fille brune se tenait près du lit. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus âgée qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Potter remit ses lunettes. Il haussa les sourcils en la découvrant.

« Ben dis donc ! Je ne pensais pas que la Mort pouvait être aussi … sexy.» fit Ron.

« Et moi donc. »

Il se releva. La moldue regardait en tout sens, et demanda où elle se trouvait et qui était les personnes présentes. Ces dernières se remettaient sur pieds.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que se passe-t-il ?» redemanda la moldue.

« Moi je suis la Mort, la Faucheuse. Mais n'ayez pas peur.» fit la brunette avec un sourire.

Pour l'instant, il était clair que personne n'avait peur d'elle. Ils étaient même surpris de son apparence. La jeune fille, enfin si tant est que ce qualificatif puisse s'appliquer à la Mort, arborait des cheveux très noirs et des yeux d'or. Sa tenue elle, se composait d'un débardeur gris laissant tout le ventre libre, d'une minijupe noire et d'une paire de talons haut.

« Bon elle au moins, elle a répondu. » fit la moldue en la désignant.

Il y eut un silence. Cette moldue avait-elle seulement entendu ce que la fille à côté d'elle venait de répondre ? Dumbledore s'approcha.

« Nous avons dû vous amener ici pour vous soigner. Mais rassurez-vous, nous vous ramènerons chez vous dès demain matin.» dit-il.

« Je suis dans un hôpital ? »

« Oui. »

Harry échangea un regard avec ses amis. C'était un peu gros comme mensonge ! D'ailleurs la moldue paraissait douter. Mme Pomfresh approcha, et lui administra un somnifère. La dame s'endormit aussitôt.

« Nous effacerons sa mémoire demain. Bien ! Madame la Mort je suis le professeur Dumbledore, et vous vous trouvez dans mon école, à Poudlard.» reprit le directeur.

« Enchantée. Merci de votre aide, c'était très pénible d'être là-dedans.» répondit la Faucheuse.

Ginny se pencha vers Hermione.

« Elle n'est pas censée partir ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je crois … je ne sais pas. On va bien voir. »

« J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, avant que vous ne partiez. » continua Dumbledore.

« Volontiers, d'autant plus que je ne peux pas partir tout de suite. » sourit la Mort.

Voilà autre chose, sembla penser l'assemblée de sorciers. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien encore la retenir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore envoya tout le monde se coucher. Ce que les sorciers acceptèrent avec plaisir. La Faucheuse elle, fut invitée dans son bureau.


	4. La Faucheuse

**Nos amis font connaissance avec la Mort ... est-elle vraiment comme ils le pensent ? La réponse est ici. Et des réponses, Harry en veut.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dans les couloirs, tout le monde suivait Albus et la Faucheuse qui marchaient en tête. Harry et Ron avaient du mal à empêcher leurs yeux de se poser sur le déhanchement de la brunette. Hermione leur flanqua un coup de coude. Ils étaient arrivés à un angle de couloir menant aux dortoirs. Albus continua avec la Faucheuse, pendant que le reste des sorciers gagnait leurs appartements. Une fois à son bureau, le directeur s'installa et invita la Mort à faire de même.

« Voulez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?» proposa-t-il aimablement.

« Non merci, je ne mange jamais. »

« Bien. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous saviez qui vous a enfermée.» dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Mais je sais que pour y parvenir, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : posséder le Grimoire Interdit.» répondit la jeune fille.

Un bref silence plana.

« Je connais ce livre. Les formules qu'il contient sont puissantes et dangereuses. Mais je le croyais perdu.» dit Dumbledore.

« Vous le connaissez parce que vous l'avez cherché. » dit-elle simplement.

Dumbledore garda un visage neutre, mais il était étonné.

« Et vous l'avez cherché, parce que vous vouliez quelque chose que j'ai créé. » reprit la Mort.

« Ainsi donc vous lisez dans les pensées. » sourit-il.

« Non pas vraiment. Ma vision est différente de la vôtre, certes. Mais surtout, je sais toujours qui est après ces objets. Je suis cette histoire depuis le commencement.»

« Je vois. Pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, le Grimoire Interdit contenait donc une formule pour vous enfermer. »

« En effet. Un rituel pour être précise. Mais il a été mal exécuté, et c'est cette femme qui en a fait les frais. Il suffit d'un rien parfois, pour chambouler le cours des choses.» répondit la Mort.

« C'est vrai. Un détail, une erreur, et c'est la débandade. Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas partir tout de suite. Pour quelle raison ? Avez-vous …une tâche à accomplir ici ?» continua le directeur.

« Je dois récupérer ma faux. J'en ai absolument besoin. C'est elle qui a été enfermée à ma place.»

Pour ce qui était d'emporter quelqu'un, la brune savait très bien qui allait mourir et quand.

« Entendu. Vous pourrez rester ici, mais j'espère qu'aucun élève ne mourra prochainement.» fit Dumbledore.

« Les élèves et la majorité des occupants de ce château n'ont rien à craindre de moi. S'il doit y avoir une mort, ce ne sera pas parmi eux.» annonça-t-elle.

Encore une fois, Albus garda ses sentiments pour lui. En même temps, elle devait bien savoir. Il lui demanda si elle souhaitait dormir à l'infirmerie. Mais la brune assura qu'elle ne dormait pas non plus. Leur entretien terminé, la Faucheuse se leva et disparut dans une fumée noire. Elle se rematérialisa sur le toit d'une tour de Poudlard.

* * *

Dans son lit, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. La Mort … il aurait deux mots à lui dire, au sujet de son parrain. Sirius Black était partit trop tôt à son goût. Et que dire de ses parents. Harry soupira. Puis le sommeil fit son œuvre et l'emporta.

Le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit en descendant les escaliers fut la Faucheuse en bas. Elle l'attendait visiblement. Cependant elle se faisait remarquer. Tous les élèves portaient de longues robes de sorciers noires, et elle … était plutôt court vêtue. Les garçons sifflaient sur son passage, pendant que les filles la regardaient avec curiosité ou dédain.

« _S'ils savaient qui c'est ils partiraient tous en hurlant._ » pensa Harry.

Il arriva aux pieds des escaliers. La Mort lui sourit, et lui dit bonjour.

« Bonjour. Euh … j'ai des questions à vous poser, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.» dit-il.

« Bien sûr. Mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. »

Il acquiesça. Tout d'abord, il devait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sur son passage, les commentaires allaient bon train. Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry croisa Malefoy. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la séduisante demoiselle à côté de lui.

« Ca alors, Potter a une petite copine. » lança une élève de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson.

Harry préféra ignorer. La Mort lui jeta un œil. Drago Malefoy décida d'aller amuser la galerie, enfin celle de sa maison, et approcha de la table où Potter avait trouvé ses amis.

« Alors Potter, on a encore trouvé le moyen de se faire remarquer ? T'as fait quoi cette fois ? T'as écrasé le pied de Mc Gonagall ?» dit-il.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent.

« Tu ferais mieux d'écraser tout court, Malefoy. » lança Harry.

« C'est ta sale tête que j'aimerais écraser, Potter. » rétorqua Malefoy.

Soudain, il sentit une main le saisir au col. Il se rendit compte que c'était la brunette. Elle se leva, et fit décoller le Serpentard du sol.

« Toi … je te conseille de tenir ta langue désormais. Si tu continues à faire ton petit malin, c'est moi qui t'écraserais.» avertit-elle.

Ses yeux dorés affichaient un éclat métallique. Drago n'en menait pas large. Dans la salle, tout le monde regardait avec un air ahuri. Cette fille avait une force incroyable. Drago fut reposé brutalement à terre. La brune leva une main, et le poussa d'un coup. Le Serpentard fit un impressionnant vol plané avant de retomber au sol.

Drago se redressa, puis décampa. La Faucheuse se rassit.

« Wow c'était génial ! » fit Ron.

Lui qui avait jusque là peur d'elle, commençait à l'apprécier. Hermione elle, était plus lucide.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous faire remarquer. Si jamais ils savent qui vous êtes … » dit-elle.

« Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Ils auront peur et c'est tout. De toute façon, personne ne va mourir avant longtemps ici.» répondit la brunette.

« Tant mieux. Et euh … merci encore.» dit Harry en se servant un jus de citrouille.

« Je t'en prie. Tu m'as apporté une aide, il est normal que je te rende la pareille. »

La Mort semblait gentille … décidément ils allaient de surprise en surprise. Le calme revint dans la salle. Harry termina son petit-déjeuner.

« Bien, si tu veux bien me suivre j'ai à te parler. » dit-il à la Faucheuse.

La brune se leva et le suivit. Harry la conduisit au parc. La journée était ensoleillée et l'air doux. Il alla s'asseoir sous l'arbre près du lac où il se mettait parfois avec ses amis.

* * *

« Tu as décidé de rester apparemment. Pour quelle raison ?» commença Harry.

« Je dois récupérer mon outil. Et j'avoue que j'étais curieuse de te connaître. Après ce qui s'est passé ce fameux soir.» dit-elle.

Les yeux dorés allèrent sur la cicatrice.

« Oui, ce soir-là tu l'as échappée belle. Et ton destin a été scellé.» continua-t-elle en posant deux doigts sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Je sais je t'ai échappé. » dit Harry.

« Non. Tu as eu de la chance c'est tout. Tu n'étais pas censé mourir. J'étais là tu sais. Mais pour tes parents seulement.» révéla-t-elle.

« C'est de ça dont je voulais discuter. Eux et mon parrain.» annonça Harry.

« Tu va me demander pourquoi. La réponse est simple Harry : leur heure était venue. Ca ne plait peut-être pas comme réponse, mais c'est la vérité. Quelque soit l'âge, l'affection qu'on leur porte, quand le moment est venu je dois emporter les gens.» expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais j'avais besoin d'eux ! Mes parents, je n'avais qu'un an ! Et après tu as pris la seule famille qu'il me restait !» s'exclama Harry.

« Je te l'ai dit, quand c'est l'heure c'est l'heure. Vous mourrez tous un jour, tu le sais, mais pas tous vieux. Ta famille, il t'en reste encore.» fit calmement la Mort.

« Peuh ! Les Dursley ne me considèrent pas comme leur famille.» fit amèrement Harry.

« Sur ce plan-là je ne peux rien faire. Il faut juste que tu sache que je ne suis pas le mal. Je suis simplement incontournable.» continua la Mort.

« Mais tu arrache les gens à l'affection des leurs. C'est difficile de ne pas t'en vouloir.» insista Harry.

Elle sourit, et regarda en face d'elle.

« N'oublie pas que les hommes aussi tuent. Rappelle-toi par qui je suis arrivée. Suis-je toujours aussi coupable à tes yeux ?»

Harry fronça les sourcils. La mort n'arrivait pas toute seule, on la provoquait généralement. Si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, Harry aurait toujours ses parents, et Sirius. Elle ne serait venue les chercher que lorsqu'ils auraient été vieux. Naturellement. Il soupira. La Mort n'avait pas tort : elle n'était pas entièrement responsable, et ne suivait que le cycle de la vie. Si difficile que ce soit à accepter pour les autres.

« N'empêche … pourquoi certains sont-ils obligés de partir jeunes, et pourquoi ce sont les meilleurs qui partent les premiers ? » questionna-t-il à nouveau.

Il avait besoin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce chagrin. La Faucheuse tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ca Harry, c'est décidé avec les instances célestes. La date et la manière de mourir sont décidée avant même la naissance de chaque être vivant. Comme leur vie. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est pleurer les morts. »

Oui, c'était fait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il aurait préféré que ça n'arrive jamais. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'opposer à ce genre de décision. Harry vit arriver Ron et Hermione. Ca le fit sourire le brun. Ils s'assirent près de lui.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Hm hm, j'essayais juste de comprendre certaines choses. » répondit le jeune homme.

Hermione comprit de quoi il avait pu discuter avec la Mort.

« Nous devons aller en cours. » rappela-t-elle.

« Hmm voilà une idée intéressante ! » sourit la Faucheuse.

« Tu voudrais y aller ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Pourquoi pas ? Voyons un peu ce que vous apprenez. »

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard. C'était plutôt incongru, d'avoir la Mort en classe.

« Remarquez, ça ne changera pas pour certains courts : pensez à l'histoire de la magie ! » plaisanta Ron.

« Oui. Allez on y va. Nous sommes avec qui, Mc Gonagall c'est ça ? » demanda Harry à Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête. Le point positif était que tous les profs savaient qui la brunette était. Pour une fois ils n'auraient pas à mentir.

* * *

Ils se rendirent donc en cours de métamorphose. Les élèves regardèrent la Mort en s'interrogeant sur son identité et ses liens avec Harry. Minerva fit entrer les élèves, Harry et les autres étaient en dernier, pour prévenir leur professeur.

« Elle euh … a voulu venir. » dit Hermione.

« Ah … mais ... c'est que … » hésita Mc Gonagall.

« Vos élèves vont se poser des questions. Soyez tranquilles, ils ne risquent absolument rien, sauf des mauvaises notes s'ils n'écoutent pas. Mais là je n'y serais pour rien.» fit la Mort à voix basse.

Préférant ne pas la contrarier, la directrice de Gryffondor l'invita à prendre place. La Faucheuse se retrouva à côté d'Hermione. Le cours commença, et les élèves notèrent sur des parchemins les explications de leur professeur. La Mort remarqua soudain le tremblement de sa voisine. Elle sourit.

« Hermione ! Détends-toi voyons, je ne vais pas te manger.» chuchota-t-elle.

« Dé … désolée. »

« Je te le répète : vous ne mourrez pas avant de longues années. Je ne peux pas tuer les gens tant que leur heure n'est pas arrivée. » reprit-elle.

« Je dois simplement m'habituer. C'est … tu n'es pas n'importe qui.» répondit la sorcière sur le même ton.

La Mort sourit. Il est vrai que ça devait être intimidant. Mc Gonagall aussi tremblait en écrivant au tableau. Pour les élèves qui la connaissaient, c'était curieux. Leur prof n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de quelqu'un. Certains se dirent qu'elle était peut-être malade. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione connaissaient la véritable raison de ces tremblements. Durant tout le court, le professeur de métamorphose voulut éviter de croiser le regard de la Faucheuse.

Toutefois, Hermione ayant l'habitude de donner la majeure partie des réponses aux questions, c'était pratiquement impossible. Harry songeait que si elle décidait de rester un moment, il allait devoir inventer une histoire crédible pour expliquer sa présence aux autres. Déjà que sa tenue faisait sensation …

« Dis donc, la prof a l'air super nerveuse aujourd'hui. » entendirent Ron et Harry devant eux.

Cela venait de Neville Londubat. L'élève à côté de lui acquiesça.

« C'est vraiment bizarre, je me demande ce qui lui arrive. »

Ron et Harry s'entreregardèrent du coin de l'œil. Ils devraient faire vite. La fin des cours arriva. Tous sortirent. Un élève de Serdaigle vint vers Harry, et annonça que lui et ses amis étaient convoqués dans le bureau du directeur.

« Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut. » fit Ron.

« On va très vite le savoir. » répondit Hermione.


	5. Une nouvelle élève

**Je continue ma petite fic, en remerciant ceux et celles qui la lisent. La Mort décide de rester à Poudlard, et ça ne plait pas beaucoup aux profs. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les trois sorciers de Gryffondor accompagnés de la Mort se rendaient au bureau de Dumbledore, situé à l'étage. Les élèves qu'ils croisaient écarquillaient les yeux en découvrant la jeune fille brune. Soudain, la Faucheuse fit un bond de côté. Une bombe à eau éclaboussa les pieds d'Hermione qui poussa un cri.

« Rah manqué ! » caqueta une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Il s'agissait de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Ce fantôme passait son temps à faire des farces à tout le monde. Plus d'un en était agacé, surtout le concierge, Rusard. La Faucheuse leva la tête vers le spectre flottant dans les airs.

« Que fait-il ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien il embête tout le monde. » répondit Ron.

« Les esprits ne sont pas destinés à rester dans le monde des vivants. Il devrait gagner l'autre côté. » reprit la brunette.

« Il n'est pas le seul fantôme. Certains ont peur de la mort, alors ils sont encore parmi nous.» expliqua Harry.

« Ils ont tort. Nous sommes ici pour apprendre, et quand notre vie se termine nous devons regagner l'au-delà pour recommencer une autre vie.» répondit la Faucheuse.

« Tu veux dire qu'on se réincarne ? » releva Hermione.

« Oui. Nous sommes sur terre pour faire grandir notre âme, afin d'atteindre la perfection et le bonheur suprême. En restant fantôme, ils retardent cet instant.»

Peeves virevoltait au-dessus d'eux. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune brune.

« T'as eu de la chance mais je t'aurais bien. » lança-t-il.

« Je t'attends de pieds ferme. » rétorqua-t-elle.

A cet instant, il y eut quelque chose dans les yeux d'or qui ne plut pas au fantôme. Peeves n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cette fille lui inspira soudain de la peur. Aussi préféra-t-il ficher le camp. Les trois sorciers tournèrent les talons, et gagnèrent le bureau du directeur, après avoir prononcé le mot de passe.

* * *

« Ah ! Vous voilà. J'ai appris que la Mort avait assisté à un cours ce matin.» fit Dumbledore en s'approchant.

« C'est exact. J'ai trouvé ça intéressant.» sourit la Faucheuse.

« Tant mieux, mais vous avez bien effrayée mon enseignante. » fit Dumbledore amusé.

« Ca c'est inévitable. Rarissimes sont ceux qui ne me craignent pas. »

« Toujours est-il que si vous décidez d'assister aux cours, il va falloir quelques changements. » reprit le sorcier.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, agita sa baguette et quatre chaises apparurent. Le directeur invita les jeunes à s'installer.

« Pour commencer, il vous faut des vêtements. » reprit Albus.

« Des vêtements ? Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ceux-là ?» s'étonna la Mort en se regardant.

« Eh bien … j'ai peur qu'ils ne distraient quelque peu les élèves. Et si vous désirez vous fondre dans la masse, vous devez en passer par là. Vos trois jeunes amis vous accompagneront sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai fait un mot à vos professeurs, pour vous dispenser de cours.» expliqua Dumbledore.

Ron ne put cacher un grand sourire. Il commençait à réellement apprécier la venue de la Mort.

« Nous devrons aussi lui acheter tout ce dont elle aura besoin pour les cours ? » intervint Hermione.

« Tout à fait Miss Granger. Je vous ai également préparé une bourse. » sourit Dumbledore.

« Mais est-ce que la Mort peut faire de la magie, professeur ? » questionna Harry.

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers l'intéressée. Après tout, c'était à elle de répondre.

« Non. Ma … magie on va dire, ne se limite qu'à un seul domaine.» répondit la brunette.

« Les professeurs sont au courant de son identité, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Ceci étant réglé, je vais maintenant aborder un autre point. La Mort a été enfermée dans une moldue, ainsi que vous le savez. Ce prodige a été rendu possible grâce un livre qu'on nomme le Grimoire Interdit.» continua le vieux sorcier.

« J'ai déjà vu ce nom-là dans un livre. » intervint Hermione.

Venant de quelqu'un qui passait son temps le nez dans les livres, c'était surprenant. Hermione était généralement celle qui savait tout sur tout.

« Il s'agissait d'un grimoire très rare. » reprit-elle.

« En effet, et dangereux également. L'histoire a retenu les conflits dont il a été l'objet. Les formules et potions qu'il renferme défient l'imagination. Et la plupart des règles de magie. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce grimoire qu'ont été mentionnés pour la première fois les Sortilèges Impardonnables.» révéla Dumbledore.

Harry laissa paraître son étonnement. Il avait étudié ces trois sortilèges interdits en quatrième année. Le premier qu'on lui avait montré en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été l'Imperium. Il permettait de contrôler n'importe qui, d'en faire sa marionnette. Ensuite, il avait le sortilège Doloris, la douleur, la souffrance à un point inimaginable. Et enfin, le pire de tous : l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de mort. Celui auquel il avait précisément survécu.

« Pour être précise, ces trois sort ont été découverts par un mage français du treizième siècle. C'est également lui qui est l'auteur de ce grimoire. Inutile de préciser qu'il a été considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.» fit la Mort.

« Et que devons-nous faire ? » questionna Ron.

« Rechercher ce livre. Avant que quelqu'un plus fort et pire que Voldemort n'apparaisse.» répondit Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ce genre de catastrophe se produise. Le monde des sorciers avait déjà assez à faire avec un mage noir. Le directeur signala que l'entretien était clos. Les trois sorciers allèrent déposer leurs affaires, pour faire route vers le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient reçu l'autorisation de s'y rendre par la poudre de cheminette. De plus, comme ils étaient accompagnés par la Mort elle-même, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. Le directeur leur alluma un feu, prit une poignée de poudre qu'il jeta dans l'âtre. Après avoir expliqué à la Mort comment procéder, chacun y posa un pied et annonça son lieu d'arrivée.

* * *

La Faucheuse passa en second, après Hermione.

« Woouuuh ! C'est amusant. » décréta-t-elle en sortant de la cheminée.

« Je préfère encore me déplacer en balai. » répondit Hermione.

Les garçons arrivèrent à leur tour. Hermione proposa de commencer par trouver une robe de sorcier, afin que la Faucheuse attire moins l'attention. Tous quatre se rendirent donc chez Mme Guipure, qui fournissait les vêtements pour sorcier. La vendeuse se montra étonnée que la jeune fille fasse ses achats après la rentrée, mais quand Ron expliqua qu'elle venait de l'étranger, elle ne posa plus de question. Elle invita la brune à choisir des modèles et à les essayer.

« On doit lui trouver un nom aussi. » rappela Harry.

« Euh … comment pourrait-on appeler … la Mort ? » fit Ron pensif.

Chacun se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait quelque chose d'ordinaire, de simple. Et qui lui plaise aussi.

« La mort c'est la noirceur … la nuit. La nuit … la lune … on pourrait l'appeler Luna.» suggéra Hermione.

« Bonne idée. Et pour le nom de famille … » continua Harry.

Il regarda en direction des cabines, où la Mort faisait ses essayages. Il aperçut son ombre sur le sol. Il sourit.

« Blackshadow. On va l'appeler Luna Blackshadow.» proposa Harry.

Ron et Hermione approuvèrent. La Faucheuse revint, portant une robe noire aux armes de Gryffondor. Harry lui annonça qu'ils lui avaient trouvé une identité. La brune considéra la suggestion, puis consentit. Hermione ajouta qu'elle serait une étudiante étrangère, venue en Angleterre suite à un déménagement. Cela leur épargnerait trop de questions embarrassantes.

« Il reste tout de même un point épineux : vous autres sorciers possédez des baguettes, or pour moi c'est inutile. » rappela Luna.

« Si les profs sont intelligents, ils ne t'interrogeront pas. Et de toute façon, on ne pourra pas te trouver de baguette.» répondit Ron.

Ils sortirent de la boutique, pour se rendre dans un magasin vendant des parchemins, plumes et encre.

« Ah bon pourquoi ? » demanda Luna.

« Le fabricant de baguettes a disparu. » reprit le rouquin.

Ollivander, le fameux fabricant de baguettes magiques était en effet porté disparu depuis un moment. Tous pensaient que c'était l'œuvre de Mangemorts.

« Et si jamais ils veulent faire un exercice pratique, comment allons-nous justifier qu'elle ne puisse pas pratiquer la magie ? Ils pourraient très bien lui céder une baguette. » s'inquiéta Hermione.

C'était casse-tête, en effet. Harry pensa que ce serait aux enseignants de régler ce détail. Ils savaient qui elle était, donc pourquoi prendraient-ils le risque de semer la panique à l'école, et que les parents retirent leurs enfants ? Il fit part de ses réflexions à Hermione qui examinait un lot de parchemins.

« Tu as sans doute raison Harry. Ce serait bien trop risqué. Je pense qu'ils s'arrangeront pour nous demander de nous entraîner.» répondit la jeune fille.

Les jeunes sorciers terminèrent leurs achats, et retournèrent à Poudlard en début d'après-midi.

Juste pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry y descendit comme s'il se rendait à l'abattoir. Severus Rogue le détestait, et ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'humilier. Dire qu'avant il adorait ce cours … Rogue enseignait les potions auparavant.

* * *

Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu le nommer professeur de DCFM ? Les Serpentard, élèves de la maison dirigée par ce même professeur, étaient déjà là. En voyant Luna arriver, Drago se crispa. La porte la salle de classe s'ouvrit, dévoilant le sinistre professeur.

Les élèves entrèrent en silence. Rogue n'était pas vraiment du genre à aimer que l'on bavarde durant ses cours. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant Luna. Puis ses yeux noirs se portèrent sur Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Potter ? » demanda Rogue.

« Ca me paraît évident. J'assiste aux cours de cette école.» répondit Luna à la place du brun.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que … ce soit une bonne idée. » répliqua Rogue.

« Et moi je ne suis guère d'humeur à entendre un refus. Si vous permettez maintenant.» reprit Luna en levant une main vers lui.

Rogue fit un bond en arrière. Luna sourit, et entra suivie de ses amis. Ron lui chuchota :

« Tu ne veux pas l'emporter lui par hasard ? »

« Son heure n'est pas encore venue. » répondit la fille aux yeux d'or.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Harry. Rogue ferma la porte, puis se dirigea vers le tableau noir. Aujourd'hui ils allaient étudier une nouvelle créature nuisible. Rogue en inscrivit les caractéristiques sur le tableau noir. Les élèves les notèrent, ainsi que la manière de s'en débarrasser. Rogue passa entre les rangées de tables. Il posa ensuite des questions sur la créature. Les Serpentard qui répondaient correctement avaient droit à des points.

En revanche quand il s'agissait de Gryffondor, c'était silence radio. Rogue privilégiait sa propre maison, comme toujours. Luna observait son manège.

« Ce prof est injuste. » nota-t-elle.

« A qui le dis-tu. »

« Potter, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » lança Rogue.

Harry sursauta. Rogue attendit sa réponse avec un sourire narquois, tout comme les élèves de sa maison.

« Vous vous permettez de bavarder durant mon cours. Il est évident que vous souhaitez rester inculte, mais si je vous entends encore une fois, vous prenez la porte.» avertit Rogue.

« Inutile de vous énerver. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, et vous ne voudriez pas vous faire faucher … en pleine force de l'âge.» intervint Luna.

Les yeux dorés se plantèrent dans le regard sombre de Rogue. Le message était très clair. Le directeur de Serpentard déglutit. Harry remercia intérieurement Luna. Rogue se racla la gorge, et poursuivit. Les élèves étaient stupéfaits. C'était bien la première fois qu'un élève osait répondre de la sorte à ce professeur. Et sans que celui-ci réplique en plus. Pourtant, il n'était absolument pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un élève. Qu'avait donc la nouvelle pour lui clouer le bec ?

Harry se pencha vers Luna, une fois que les élèves eurent cessé de les fixer tous les deux.

* * *

« Je croyais que son heure n'était pas venue. » murmura-t-il.

« Nous on le sait, mais pas lui. »

Le brun sourit. L'avantage d'avoir la Mort dans son camp serait une relative tranquillité en cours. Il n'eut pas tort. Les profs étaient tous assez effrayés d'avoir la Mort parmi leurs élèves. Tous tâchaient de ne pas l'approcher de trop près, voire de la contrarier. Luna n'était pas susceptible, loin s'en fallait. Elle se comportait aussi normalement que possible. La seule qui n'était pas au courant de la présence de la Faucheuse était Sibylle Trelawney, qui enseignait la divination.

Les trois sorciers et Luna la croisèrent un jour dans les couloirs. Trelawney venait vers eux, ses châles flottant autour d'elle. Ses yeux agrandis par les lunettes qu'elle portait croisèrent ceux de Harry. Sibylle était connue pour prédire la mort à tout le monde, notamment au jeune sorcier.

« Bonjour Harry. Vous tombez bien, je viens justement de consulter ma boule de cristal. Si vous saviez ce que j'y ai vu … » dit-elle d'un ton théâtral.

Harry retint un soupir. Luna murmura à ses deux compagnons :

« Son reflet à tous les coups, c'est pour ça qu'elle a eu peur. »

Ron pouffa de rire, et même Hermione. Le professeur de divination posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier grimaça devant les effluves d'alcool.

« La mort rôde autour de vous. Elle n'a jamais été si proche. » fit-elle de son ton théâtral.

Les trois sorciers ne purent s'empêcher de penser avec grande ironie que pour une fois, elle avait raison. Harry faillit même en rire. Sibylle semblait craindre la mort, si elle savait qu'elle était juste à côté. Justement, voilà que le professeur se tourna vers Luna. Après l'avoir dévisagée un instant, elle annonça :

« Vous aussi ma pauvre enfant. Je perçois beaucoup d'ondes mortelles autour de vous. La mort vous guette. »

« Alors celle-là, on me l'avait jamais faite ! » lâcha Luna.

Cette fois, les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se retenait à grand-peine. Sibylle elle, était estomaquée que sa terrible prédiction suscite non seulement une telle indifférence de la part de la concernée, mais aussi des rires.

« Vous ne devriez pas en rire, je me trompe rarement. » avertit-elle.

« Rassurez-vous, en ce qui concerne la mort, elle n'est pas prêt de m'atteindre. » sourit Luna.

« Je vous aurais prévenue. »

Le professeur s'éloigna. Ron reprit son souffle.

« Celle-là elle était bonne ! Dire à la Mort qu'elle va mourir ! Hahahaha ! »

« Il faut le faire. En même temps elle ignore qui je suis. » répondit Luna en regardant l'enseignante s'éloigner.

* * *

Cette parenthèse close, les élèves gagnèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor pour faire leurs devoirs. Luna les termina en même temps qu'Hermione. Ron lui, galérait sur le devoir demandé par Rogue. Il jeta un regard vers Hermione, qui secoua négativement la tête. Le rouquin soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Luna.

« Il veut encore recopier mes devoirs. » répondit Hermione en se levant.

« Ah. Eh bien je vais lui passer les miens.» fit la brune.

« Sans vouloir te donner de leçons, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il faut qu'il trouve les réponses par lui-même.» reprit la sorcière.

Ron hésitait. Hermione avait toujours les meilleurs résultats, il pouvait donc copier en étant sûr d'avoir juste. Mais Luna … il n'en savait rien. La Faucheuse lui passa tout de même ses réponses. De temps à autre, les Gryffondor la regardaient et murmuraient entre eux. Harry leur avait dit qu'elle était étrangère, mais ce qui les intriguait surtout, c'était la peur qu'elle semblait susciter dans le corps enseignant.

Ils avaient également remarqué qu'elle prenait la défense d'Harry et de ses amis. Pansy Parkinson par exemple, avait tenté de lancer une Bombabouse sur Hermione à la récréation. Mais l'objet avait été intercepté par Luna, et renvoyé en pleine figure de l'envoyeur. Drago lui, n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit sur Harry quand Luna était dans les parages. Ce que le brun appréciait grandement.

Quel plaisir de ne plus rien entendre en passant près des Serpentard !

Ni avec Rogue d'ailleurs. Si ce dernier tentait la moindre remarque envers lui, Ron ou Hermione, un regard métallique de la brune suffisait à le faire taire. Luna suscitait bien des interrogations.


	6. Sortie glacée à Préaulard

**Je mets cette fic au goût du jour. Un Mangemort essaie de capturer la Mort, ce qui n'est de bonne augure pour personne. Il va falloir réagir et vite ...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Alors des nouvelles ?» demanda la voix glacée de Voldemort.

Davis était agenouillé devant son maître, tête baissée.

« La Mort a bien été enfermée, mais dans une enveloppe humaine. D'après mes recherches elle en aurait été libérée récemment maître. » annonça le Mangemort.

« Et sais-tu si elle est repartie ? »

« Je continue mes recherches. Je la trouverais et l'enfermerais pour de bon, soyez sans crainte seigneur. »

Voldemort congédia son serviteur. Enfermer la mort … il aurait pu y penser lui-même. Il avait toujours cru la chose impossible, et s'était tourné vers un autre moyen d'atteindre l'immortalité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait notamment retrouver certains objets lui assurant le contrôle de la Mort. Cependant … si elle était enfermée ce ne serait plus nécessaire. Il pourrait se contenter d'un seul de ces objets rares. Un qui lui assurerait l'invincibilité. Il serait ainsi un sorcier immortel et invincible.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres blanches du mage noir. Il lui faudrait également récupérer le grimoire de son serviteur. Accroître encore sa puissance … voilà un projet bien attrayant. Dès que son serviteur aurait enfermé la Faucheuse, il se mettrait en quête de l'objet pour être le plus fort, puis il se débarrasserait d'Harry Potter.

Ce garçon dont on prétendait qu'il le vaincrait. Rien n'était moins sûr à présent. Voldemort possèderait bientôt de nouvelles armes, les plus puissantes qui soient. Plus rien n'y personne ne le détruira. Il règnerait en maître incontesté sur le monde magique. Et pourquoi pas … sur le monde entier. Voldemort soumettrait les Moldus. Son pouvoir serait absolu et éternel.

* * *

« Dites, vous avez entendu la rumeur ? » demanda Ron.

« Laquelle ? » fit Harry.

« Ben Peeves. Il se serait fait attaquer hier soir.» révéla le roux.

« Attaqué ? Comment ça attaqué ? Qui peut s'en prendre à un fantôme ?» interrogea Hermione.

« C'est Rusard qui dit ça. Il faisait sa ronde hier soir quand il l'a entendu hurler. Il dit que c'était un cri de terreur. Et depuis, pas de nouvelles de lui.» raconta Ron.

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Les sorciers avaient prévus d'aller déjeuner à Pré-au-lard, un village proche peuplé uniquement de sorciers.

« Je me disais aussi que c'était bien calme. » remarqua Harry.

Luna rejoignit les trois sorciers. Elle avait essayé un cours de divination avec le centaure Firenze. Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

« Dis-moi Luna. J'ai une question à te poser. Tu n'aurais pas vu Peeves par hasard ?» lança-t-il.

Le déclic se fit également dans la tête d'Hermione. Mais c'est bien sûr. Qui d'autre aurait pu ?

« Peeves ? L'esprit frappeur ? » fit Luna.

« Oui. Est-ce que par hasard … tu l'aurais euuuh … » ajouta Hermione.

Luna la regarda du coin de l'œil, puis sourit. Il était évident qu'ils avaient compris.

« En effet je l'ai vu. Cette nuit. Pour la dernière fois. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Tu lui as fait quoi ?» demanda Ron intrigué.

Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, vu qu'il était déjà mort.

« Il a rejoint le pays des morts. »

Luna expliqua qu'elle s'était promenée dans le château la nuit passée. N'ayant pas besoin de dormir, la Faucheuse explorait donc l'endroit. Peeves rôdait dans les couloirs, et avait cherché à prendre sa revanche. Malheureusement, Luna avait répliqué : elle avait coincé le fantôme au plafonds et lui avait révélé son identité. Peeves avait pris peur, surtout quand la brune avait ouvert un portail vers l'au-delà pour l'y expédier.

Le cri qu'avait entendu Rusard, c'était ça : l'esprit frappeur qui se débattait pour rester sur terre. Il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé, ni aucun des tableaux vivants présents.

« Tu compte faire la même chose avec les autres fantômes ? » demanda Harry.

Il appréciait celui de Gryffondor, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, appelé Nick quasi-sans-tête. La tête du fantôme ne tenait plus que par un bout de peau et de tendon, résultat d'une décapitation avec une hache émoussée.

« Je devrais oui. Peeves a été le premier car il a eu le tort de m'attaquer. » répondit Luna.

Donc ce n'était à priori pas à l'ordre du jour. Les fantômes de Poudlard étaient en sécurité. Ron annonça qu'ils se rendaient à Pré-au-lard pour le déjeuner. Luna accepta de s'y rendre. Le petit groupe déjeuna dans un pub. Après un bon repas, les sorciers décidèrent de faire visiter l'endroit à la Faucheuse.

* * *

« Juste avant : y'a-t-il des gens ici qui doivent mourir aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry.

« Et quand bien même, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'arrêter. » fit simplement Luna.

Elle avait dit cela sans prétention. C'était la vérité : si quelqu'un devait mourir il ne pourrait rien faire. Le brun fut donc contraint d'admettre cet argument. La visite débuta par un petit tour dans la boutique de farces et attrapes tenue par Fred et Georges Weasley, des jumeaux et frères aînés de Ron. Ces derniers vinrent les accueillir.

« Oooh c'est qui la belle brune ? » demanda Fred en apercevant Luna.

Elle était occupée à examiner la marchandise.

« Elle s'appelle Luna Blackshadow. C'est … une nouvelle étudiante.» répondit Ron.

« C'est moi ou tu nous cache quelque chose ? » lança Georges.

Il avait remarqué l'hésitation de son petit frère, et en avait déduit qu'il lui dissimulait un détail sur la brunette. Ron était mal à l'aise : comment leur dire que la Mort en personne se trouvait dans leur boutique ? Ca ne leur ferait certainement pas une bonne publicité.

« Il dit la vérité. » intervint Harry.

« Oui ! Je cherchais juste sa nationalité.» ajouta Ron.

« Américaine Ron. Tu as vraiment du gruyère à la place de la cervelle.» fit Hermione.

Le rouquin fusilla la jeune fille des yeux, pendant que les jumeaux ricanaient. Cette explication parut leur convenir. Fred décida d'aller aborder Luna.

« Ces bonbons vous plaisent ? Ils permettent justement d'échapper aux cours pénible.» dit-il en souriant.

« Intéressant. » fit-elle en levant sur lui ses yeux dorés.

« Si je puis me permettre, vous avez des yeux magnifiques. C'est très rare comme couleur.» continua Fred.

Ron affichait une mine décomposée. Son frère était en train de courtiser la Mort ! S'il ne lui disait pas, il allait se prendre une belle avoinée le jour où Fred serait au courant. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait absolument pas comment le lui avouer. En désespoir de cause, Ron saisit ses amis par le bras et les entraîna à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il paniqué.

« Tu as peur qu'elle le tue ? » questionna Harry.

« C'est pas ça, vous voyez pas qu'il est en train de la draguer ? » reprit Ron.

« Oh euh … je crois qu'on peut le leur dire. Enfin si Luna est d'accord.» répondit Hermione.

Ils jetèrent un œil à Fred et Luna. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Euh Fred : faut qu'on te parle. » commença Ron.

L'intéressé le fusilla du regard pour oser le déranger maintenant.

« C'est important, on devrait aller dans l'arrière-boutique. Luna, si tu veux bien venir, ça te concerne.» ajouta Hermione.  
La brune acquiesça, comprenant de quoi ils voulaient discuter. Fred eut un léger soupir, puis acquiesça. Lui et son frère confièrent la boutique à une vendeuse, et précédèrent les jeunes.

* * *

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Fred.

« Eh bien euh … c'est rapport à Luna. » débuta Ron.

Les jumeaux haussèrent un sourcil.

« Elle n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Elle n'est pas comme nous.» reprit le rouquin.

« Non ça c'est sûr, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est une fille.» ironisa Georges.

Fred allait caser un compliment, lorsque Luna le devança :

« Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que je ne suis pas humaine. »

Interrogation chez les jumeaux. Comment ça pas humaine ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir des membres en plus.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Luna non plus, c'est une identité que vos amis m'ont forgée pour que je puisse m'intégrer aux vivants, le temps pour moi de régler une ou deux choses. » continua la brune.

« Dans ce cas … qui es-tu ? » demanda Fred décontenancé.

« La Mort. Je suis la Faucheuse. »

Pour le prouver, elle leur montra son véritable aspect : celui d'une haute silhouette noire, encapuchonnée dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Les jumeaux sursautèrent. Luna reprit forme humaine.

« Désolé, mais il valait mieux que vous le sachiez. Surtout n'ayez pas peur, elle ne vous fera rien. N'est-ce pas ? » reprit Ron.

Luna acquiesça. Les jumeaux étaient pétrifiés. Rencontrer la Mort … ils en auraient rit si on le leur avait prédit.

« Je …crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. » intervint Hermione.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Harry, désireux d'échapper à la curieuse atmosphère qui s'était installée. Les jeunes sorciers et Luna opérèrent donc un repli. Ron adressa un sourire d'excuse à Fred. Ce dernier était pantois.

« Dire que j'ai … la Mort. » lâcha-t-il.

* * *

Nos héros venaient de sortir de la boutique. Ron se sentait à moitié soulagé pour son frère, et à moitié gêné. Il tenta de présenter des excuses à Luna.

« Je t'en prie, il ne pouvait pas deviner. » sourit-elle.

« Notre pause se termine bientôt. On devrait retourner à Poudlard.» suggéra Hermione.

« Dites. Vous ne trouvez pas que l'air est lourd ?» fit remarquer Harry.

L'air semblait en effet glacial, et on avait l'impression qu'un brouillard venait de s'installer. Tout à coup, Harry sentit la tristesse envahir son cœur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe.

« Les Détraqueurs … »

« Les quoi ? » fit Luna.

Les Détraqueurs, les épouvantables gardiens de la prison des sorciers. Ces créatures flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. La tête encapuchonnée, poussant des râles, ils encerclaient le groupe. Ces choses coupaient toutes les émotions positives, et faisaient revivre les pires moments de leur victime. Les Détraqueurs aspiraient également l'âme par la bouche, une fin terrible. Harry se sentir mal face à eux. Les Détraqueurs provoquaient un malaise chez lui, à cause de son lourd passé.

Seule Luna semblait immunisée. Elle se plaça devant ses amis. Un affreux rugissement sortit alors de sa gorge, et résonna dans tout Pré-au-lard. Les Détraqueurs reculèrent précipitamment.

« Enfin te voilà. » fit une voix.

Sawyer se tenait en retrait, baguette levée. Il portait la cagoule des Mangemorts, et Harry n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'il en était un. L'éloignement des Détraqueurs lui permit de se reprendre. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à combattre Luna dardait un regard des plus glacials sur Davis.

« Que me veux-tu, mortel ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite vous rencontrer. » sourit Davis.

« Ne l'écoute pas Luna, c'est un Mangemort ! Un partisan d'un sorcier maléfique, Lord Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Jedusor.» s'exclama Harry.

« Tom Jedusor ? » répéta Luna.

Un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Luna.

« Ca fait un bout de temps qu'il m'échappe celui-là. Alors comme ça il veut me voir.» dit-elle.

Luna fonça alors sur Sawyer à une vitesse inhumaine, et le plaqua au sol. Il en perdit sa baguette. Les Détraqueurs s'écartèrent comme une volée d'oiseau.

« Tu diras à Tom que s'il veut me voir il va devoir venir à moi. C'est toi qui m'as enfermée il y a un ou deux jours pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Mangemort tremblait comme une feuille. Le souffle de Luna était affreusement froid. Les sorciers comprirent alors que si c'était un Mangemort qui avait enfermée Luna, alors Voldemort avait connaissance du Grimoire Interdit. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on pouvait lui cacher.

« Je ne suis pas idiote, mortel. Tu lui as certainement dit de quelle manière on pouvait me sceller, et je ne vais pas me jeter exprès dans la gueule du loup. De toute manière, il finira bien par mourir lui aussi.» reprit Luna.

Sawyer déglutit. Mais qu'attendaient donc les Détraqueurs pour lui venir en aide ? Ils devaient en avoir peur. Toutefois, l'un d'eux voulut en profiter pour attaquer un des sorciers. Hermione en vit un se précipiter sur elle. Elle poussa un cri. Mais le Détraqueur fut stoppé à quelques centimètres de son visage.

* * *

Luna le ramena vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et un nuage noir en sortit droit dans celle du Détraqueur. Ce dernier tomba ensuite au sol, et partit en poussière. Le reste des créatures s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Luna prit ensuite sa vraie forme, celle de la silhouette encapuchonnée.

« J'attends Jedusor de pied ferme. Tôt ou tard je l'aurais.» dit-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

Elle fit mine de se jeter sur le Mangemort, qui partit en hurlant comme un possédé.

« Tu as tué un Détraqueur … comment tu as fait ? » demanda Harry.

Luna redevint une jeune fille.

« Voyons Harry, je suis la Mort. Rien sur cette terre ne m'échappe. Je l'ai simplement gelé de l'intérieur. Mon souffle est plus glacial que n'importe quoi. Même si ces Détraqueurs dégagent une aura très froide, elle n'est pas aussi forte que la mienne.» expliqua la brune.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer. Il y a plus grave.» dit Hermione.

« Oui, Voldemort possède le Grimoire Interdit. » approuva Ron.

« Nous allons rentrer à ma façon cette fois. » annonça Luna.

Un nuage noir enveloppa les trois sorciers, puis elle, et ils disparurent.


	7. La faux d'argent

**Afin de récupérer la faux de Luna, nos sorciers doivent se rendre dans le repaire de Voldemort. Comment se dernier va-t-il réagir en découvrant la Faucheuse ?**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Dumbledore eut soudain la surprise de voir Harry et ses amis apparaître dans son bureau. Les sorciers claquaient des dents et semblaient frigorifiés. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête vers la cheminée. Albus y pointa sa baguette, et un feu y crépita bientôt. Les jeunes s'y précipitèrent. Le directeur de Poudlard interrogea ensuite Luna du regard.

« J'ai dû les transporter ici en urgence. Nous avons un gros problème.» dit la brune aux yeux d'or.

Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir. Il fit apparaître un thé pour les élèves. Luna entreprit de narrer leur rencontre avec les Détraqueurs et ce qu'ils avaient appris. Le visage du directeur se ferma à l'écoute de la nouvelle. Il s'adossa à sa chaise.

« C'est en effet un bien gros problème. Si Voldemort a le Grimoire Interdit, il est à craindre qu'il ne devienne plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il sera d'autant plus difficile de le vaincre. Harry, j'avais prévu de te donner des indications pour y parvenir. Et notamment une tâche à accomplir.» dit Dumbledore.

Harry était en train de boire du thé bien chaud pour se réchauffer. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid. La neige paraissait chaude à côté de la froideur de Luna.

« A-a-ah b-b-bon ? » grelotta-t-il.

« C'étaient les fameux cours que nous devions avoir ensemble. Mais la venue de la Mort entre nos murs a quelque peu bousculé mon programme. Je voulais te faire visiter les souvenirs que j'avais récoltés, et qui t'auraient permis de savoir comment vaincre Tom Jedusor.» précisa le directeur.

Mais avec la réapparition du Grimoire Interdit, il y avait plus urgent.

« Je vais vous aider à vous en débarrasser pour de bon. Mais pour ça je dois impérativement récupérer ma faux.» annonça Luna.

« Elle sert à quoi au juste ? » demanda Ron.

« La faux d'une mort est aussi indispensable qu'une baguette à un sorcier. C'est le catalyseur de nos pouvoirs. Dans mon cas, c'est aussi le signe de mon statut dans ma communauté.» raconta Luna.

« Une communauté ? Il y a plusieurs Faucheuses ?» releva Hermione.

« Bien sûr, car il existe de multiples façons de mourir. Nous sommes réparties en trois catégories : les Morts Grises s'occupent des décès par maladie, accident, suicide, et de celui des animaux. Les Morts Rouges se chargent des décès impliquant au moins dix personnes, et les meurtres. Et enfin nous avons les Morts Noires, qui gèrent les décès par épidémie, guerre ou catastrophes naturelles, technologiques, toutes les morts avec un très grand nombre de personnes.» révéla Luna.

« Et à quelle catégorie appartiens-tu ? » demanda Harry.

« Moi suis la Grande Faucheuse. Celle qui décide qui va mourir, quand et comment.» répondit Luna en l regardant.

Autrement dit le grand chef. Un silence suivit ces révélations.

« En ce qui concerne ma faux, un vivant ne peut y toucher. Ca le tuerait aussitôt.» reprit Luna.

« Voilà déjà quelque chose que Voldemort ne pourra pas utiliser. » dit Dumbledore.

« Comment se fait-il que ce soit Luna, enfin vous comprenez, qui a été enfermée et non pas un autre type de mort ? » demanda Hermione.

« Parce que les mortels croient qu'ils n'existe qu'une seule Faucheuse, moi en l'occurrence. Et que le rituel le précisait ainsi. Il est fait pour enfermer la Grande Faucheuse.» répondit Luna.

« Donc en fait, on peut pas réellement enfermer la Mort. » en déduisit Harry.

« Non. Toutefois ça provoquerait un grave déséquilibre. S'il n'y a plus personne pour décider qui va mourir, les autres Faucheuses ne pourront plus tuer.»

« Ouais … ça en arrangerait plus d'un, en fait.» dit Ron.

« La mort est essentielle M. Weasley. Elle fait partie du cercle de la vie. C'est ce qui permet le renouveau.» dit Dumbledore.

« Et si tu ne peux mourir, tu peux encore souffrir. Imagine une vie où tu sais que tes souffrances n'auront jamais de fin. Où les créatures les plus nuisibles ne peuvent être vaincues. Sans compter que si toi tu ne meurs pas, ton corps lui continuera à vieillir. Avec tous les inconvénients qui vont avec, et qui empirent chaque jour un peu plus.» renchérit Luna.

Vu sous cet angle, l'immortalité n'était vraiment pas enviable. Harry songea que cela pourrait entraîner aussi une surpopulation, et une pénurie de nourriture. Que des ennuis. Si désagréable que ce soit, et malgré tout le chagrin qu'elle entraînait, la Mort devait rester libre. C'était une vérité dure à accepter.

* * *

« _La vérité n'est jamais bien évidente à admettre._ » se dit-il.

D'où le fameux proverbe. Ils devaient donc aider la Grande Faucheuse à retrouver son bien. De plus, celle-ci paraissait disposée à retourner la pareille. Le jeu en valait probablement la chandelle.

« Nous savons déjà que nous allons devoir fouiller chez les Mangemorts » dit Hermione, enfin réchauffée.

« J'ai pu voir le visage de celui qui a tenté de me sceller. Et puis, je me souviens nettement avoir vu dans quoi je devais me trouver. Un miroir. Il y a fort à parier que ma faux s'y trouve.» ajouta Luna.

« Toutefois nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il aie conservé ce miroir. Et il est très certainement gardé. » avertit Dumbledore.

« Chez Voldemort, sûrement, puisqu'il sait. » dit sombrement Harry.

« Vous savez où il habite ? » questionna Luna.

Le brun secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Depuis sa confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a deux ans, Harry n'était pas pressé de le revoir. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr d'être à armes égales avec lui.

« Harry, quand tu aura accompli cette mission j'aimerais que tu revienne me voir. Je dois toujours te dire ce que je sais sur Voldemort.» dit Dumbledore.

« Je pourrais encore vous être utile. Je connais très bien ce qui touche à la vie et à la mort.» reprit Luna.

Le directeur acquiesça. A présent, il leur fallait déterminer comment localiser la faux de Luna.

« Commençons par fouiller le domicile du Mangemort qu'on a vu. On y trouvera probablement des indices » proposa Hermione.

« Si je vois l'endroit d'en haut, je saurais dire de quelle maison il s'agit.» fit Luna.

« Alors il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre. » conclut Harry.

Une fois que Luna aurait retrouvé son outil, ils pourraient se concentrer sur le Grimoire Interdit, et comment se débarrasser de son propriétaire. Albus précisa qu'il s'arrangerait avec les professeurs pour leur absence. Les sorciers et Luna quittèrent le bureau du directeur.

« Je crois que nous devrions attendre la nuit. Nous aurons sûrement plus de facilités.» proposa Ron

« Oui, j'imagine. » dit Harry.

Et de cette manière, ils auraient moins de cours à rattraper. Ils devaient pour le moment se rendre en histoire de la magie, enseigné par le professeur Binns, seul fantôme enseignant. Il dispensait également le cours le plus ennuyeux qui soit.

« Encore un esprit. » dit Luna.

« Et le seul qui ne doit pas savoir qu'il en est un. Un jour il parait qu'il s'est endormi et ne s'est plus réveillé. Il a juste laissé son corps derrière lui.» raconta Ron.

« Oh si il le sait. Il entre en traversant les murs, chose qu'il n'a jamais dû faire de son vivant. Il sait qu'il est mort, mais refuse de l'admettre.» répondit Luna.

Harry se dit qu'elle avait raison. On prétendait que Binns ignorait qu'il était mort. Dans ce cas, pourquoi traversait-il le tableau au lieu de passer par la porte ? De plus, d'autres détails avaient dû l'alerter, comme l'absence de faim, de soif et de sommeil. A présent, le brun voyait son professeur d'un autre œil.

Comment pouvait-on ne pas se rendre compte qu'on était mort ?

L'intérêt qu'avait manifesté Harry pour l'enseignant s'estompa assez rapidement. Il retomba bien vite dans la torpeur, rejoignant ainsi ses camarades. Heureusement qu'ils enchaînèrent par un cours de soin aux créatures magiques. L'air frais réveilla les Gryffondor. Remis en forme par ce cours qui se déroulait en extérieur, le reste de l'après-midi se passa paisiblement.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Luna se chargea de réveiller ses amis. Ron et Harry s'habillèrent, pendant que la brune sortit en passant à travers la porte. Les garçons échangèrent un regard. Elle leur avait caché ça. Mais qu'ignoraient-ils encore … Les trois Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur, qui possédait la particularité de montrer où se trouvaient les gens.

Il repéra bien vite Rusard, le concierge. Il leur fallait aller chercher des balais pour Ron et Hermione. Harry avait son Eclair de feu sur l'épaule. Prenant un des passages secrets du château, ils parvinrent à sortir sans encombres. Déverrouiller la cabane contenant les balais pour apprendre à voler fut un jeu d'enfant.

« Tu n'en prends pas Luna ? » demanda Ron.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » répondit la brune.

« Bien, maintenant on doit aller chez Ron. Hermione tu as la poudre de cheminette ?» demanda Harry.

« Oui. »

En passant par chez les Weasley ils seraient plus proches de Londres et plus rapidement surtout. Utilisant leurs balais, ils se rendirent près de la tour où les cours de divinations avaient lieu. La salle avait une cheminée. Cela leur ferait également un point de retour discret. Hermione se chargea d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Luna était déjà passée au travers. Harry s'occupa du feu, puis Luna lança la poudre de cheminette. Ron vérifia que la voie était libre : passant la tête dans les flammes vertes, elle ressortit chez lui. Il fit signe à ses amis, et y alla.

Une fois là, ils sortirent de la maison pour prendre leur envol. La nuit était fraîche mais ils avaient pris soin de se couvrir. Luna avait retrouvé ses habits courts. Le quatuor prit de l'altitude. Harry menait le vol, grâce à la petite boussole qu'il y avait sur le manche de son balai. Luna qui y voyait parfaitement la nuit, surveillait les maisons qui défilaient. La ville de Londres apparaissait à l'horizon.

Mais la Faucheuse piqua bien avant. C'est ainsi que nos héros atterrirent devant une maison assez grande et isolée. Ils laissèrent leurs balais contre un arbre. Ron ouvrit la porte avec une formule. Chacun se servit ensuite de sa baguette pour créer de la lumière. Veillant à se déplacer en silence, ils commencèrent à inspecter l'endroit.

« Là, venez voir. » chuchota Hermione.

Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte menant au salon. Sur le parquet était tracé un très grand cercle à la craie dorée.

« Le cerlce du rituel. » murmura Luna.

Ils entrèrent, cherchant le miroir.

« De la poudre de cheminette. Combien vous pariez que cette cheminée est reliée à l'endroit où se terre Voldemort ? » fit Harry, au fond du salon.

« J'imagine qu'il doit également posséder le miroir. Si on utilise la poudre on va se faire remarquer.» dit Hermione.

« Peut-être. Seulement on a pas d'autres choix j'en ai peur.» dit Harry.

« Laissez-moi faire. » intervint Luna.

Elle se baissa, posa les mains sur le sol noirci, puis ferma les yeux.

« Je peux voir l'endroit. C'est aussi une grande maison, un manoir sur une colline. En bas il y a un petit village.» annonça-t-elle.

« Wow comment tu fais ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Je possède une vision supérieure à celle des mortels. Et je sais aussi que sur terre, tout est connecté. Les êtres vivants ne sont que les maillons d'une grande chaîne.» répondit Luna les yeux toujours clos.

Elle se releva. Maintenant qu'elle savait où se rendre, ils n'avaient plus de raison de rester ici. Les sorciers sortirent donc, et retrouvèrent leurs balais. Luna décolla la première. Le village avec le manoir était à l'opposé de l'endroit où vivait Sawyer. Ron et Hermione n'étant pas dotés de balais performants, il leur faudrait un bout de temps. Deux heures et demies plus tard, leur destination fut en vue. L'endroit où était censé habiter Lord Voldemort. Harry sentit l'adrénaline l'envahir. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter une nouvelle fois son pire ennemi. Il devait y en outre avoir pas mal de Mangemorts là-dedans. Harry n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci : Ron et Hermione n'en menaient pas large. Ils se posèrent sur la colline, à quelque pas du manoir.

* * *

« Le miroir peut être n'importe où. » fit Hermione d'un ton découragé.

« Oui, mais j'arriverais sûrement à le localiser. Le tout sera de ne pas se faire repérer.» dit Luna.

« J'ai bien ma cape d'invisibilité, mais on n'y rentrera jamais à quatre. » annonça Harry.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Il vaut mieux qu'ils me voient moi plutôt que vous. Moi je ne risque rien, la magie ne marche pas sur moi.» lui répondit Luna.

Harry hocha la tête, puis sortit sa cape. Ron et Hermione se serrèrent autour de lui. Tous trois se penchèrent ensuite, afin que la cape couvre bien leurs pieds. Luna passa en tête, et traversa la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, pour parer à un éventuel grincement. Le hall était désert. Nos amis se déplaçaient avec précaution, redoutant les lattes de plancher grinçantes.

Harry remarqua que Luna avançait sans faire le moindre bruit en dépit de ses talons. La brune regardait de tous côtés, cherchant un miroir avec un reflet étrange. Le brun observa l'endroit. Tableaux anciens, tentures fines … un bel endroit. Le sorcier se demanda pourquoi Voldemort avait choisi ce manoir.

Peut-être y avait-il vécu. Ou bien le coin lui avait plu et il se l'était approprié en tuant les propriétaires. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon. Luna ouvrit la porte, et jeta un regard circulaire. Se tournant vers Harry et ses amis, elle secoua la tête signalant que le miroir n'y était pas.

« Au fait, comment on saura qu'on a trouvé le bon miroir ? » demanda Ron d'une voix quasi inaudible.

« J'en sais rien. Il faudrait le demander à Luna.» répondit Hermione.

La jeune fille l'appela. La Faucheuse vint vers elle, et écouta sa question.

« C'est très simple : il n'y aura pas de reflet. Si ce n'est quelque chose de bizarre.»

Harry se dit que pour bien faire, ils devraient se séparer. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas qu'une cape. Toutefois, il suggéra l'idée. Luna indiqua qu'elle partait dans une direction. Ils n'auraient qu'à se retrouver dehors. Les trois sorciers continuèrent leur chemin. Ils trouvèrent les cuisines, une bibliothèque, et une salle de bal. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, Harry ôta la cape. Il y avait là plusieurs miroirs.

De son côté, Luna était montée à l'étage. Elle percevait des présences derrière les portes. La brune continua d'avancer. Pour le moment, aucune trace de miroir. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Une femme brune passa. La Faucheuse se rendit compte qu'elle redescendait. Luna qui s'était cachée au plafond, décida de la suivre. Flottant dans les airs, la Faucheuse passa à l'étage inférieur.

« Je viens te relever. » annonça la femme.

Dans une salle où était exposée ce qui semblait être une collection, un Mangemort se leva et quitta la pièce. Luna jeta un œil à travers la serrure. Elle vit le miroir avec le reflet de sa faux. Tout à coup, un cri retentit :

« Aleeeerte ! »

Luna se dissimula pendant que la femme brune sortait en courant. De l'autre côté, Harry et ses amis étaient tombés sur le Mangemort qui gardait le miroir. Les sortilèges pleuvaient déjà, quand la sorcière rejoignit son camarade.

« Tiens ! Bébé Potter et ses amis de maternelle ! »

« Bellatrix Lestrange. » fit Harry.

La femme qui avait tué son parrain, Sirius Black. Harry pointa aussitôt sa baguette vers elle :

« _Sectum sempra !_ »

Une lumière violette jaillit. Bellatrix sourit, ravie de pouvoir se mesurer de nouveau à lui.

« _Protego ! _»

Le sort d'Harry ricocha sur le bouclier. Ron évita de peu le sort lancé par un Mangemort. Il nota avec angoisse que d'autres rappliquaient. Ils allaient bientôt être submergés.

* * *

« Harry Potter. Encore toi.» fit une voix glacée.

Aussitôt le combat cessa. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent, pour laisser la place à leur maître. Voldemort s'avança, ses yeux couleur sang fixé sur Harry. Ce dernier soutint son regard.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici. Es-tu venu chercher la mort Harry ? » ironisa Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts sourirent, et Bellatrix ricana. Mais Harry sourit également avec sarcasme.

« J'ai déjà trouvé la Mort. Elle est ici d'ailleurs. »

Voldemort eut une moue étonnée. Un cri caverneux se fit alors entendre, et le manoir trembla. Un brouillard glacé envahit la pièce où se tenaient les sorciers. Voldemort distingua une paire d'yeux lumineux.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas entendu Harry, Tom Jedusor ? » répondit une voix froide.

« Qui es-tu ? » reprit Voldemort.

« Je suis ce que tu fuis depuis si longtemps. La chose que tu crains le plus au monde … »

Les yeux avancèrent. Ron et les autres s'étaient mis à claquer des dents. L'atmosphère était frigorifique. Un éclat apparut à la faveur de la lune. Un éclat métallique. Voldemort distingua … une faux. Il commença à comprendre qui s'avançait vers lui. Il commença … à avoir peur, très peur. La créature se dévoila : noire, haute, vêtue d'un manteau noir à capuche cachant le visage, aux manches longues et larges, le bas du manteau balayant le sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recula. Son pire cauchemar venait de se matérialiser devant lui. Il crut qu'elle venait le chercher, et paniqua, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour se prémunir de la mort.

Un Mangemort lança un sort, qui fut absorbé par Luna. Le sorcier réessaya, sans plus de succès. La Mort leva alors sa faux, et décrivit un arc de cercle en direction de son assaillant. Il s'ensuivit une onde de choc qui projeta tous les sorciers se tenant à la gauche de Luna. Voldemort avait fini par se plaquer contre un mur. La Mort … il la craignait tant, alors qu'il l'avait lui-même répandue.

« Content de voir … que tu as récupéré ta faux. Mais ... Luna il fait super froid ! » fit Harry.

« Navrée Harry. L'habitude. » répondit la Faucheuse.

Voldemort lança un regard effrayé en direction du jeune sorcier. Il était ami avec elle ? Luna se déplaça, flottant sur le sol, et vint se placer devant ses amis. Elle leva ensuite sa faux. Les jeunes sorciers apprécièrent de ne plus sentir ce froid affreux.

« Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, nous allons prendre congé. » annonça Luna.

Elle fit mine de couper quelque chose, mais en réalité elle projeta une onde qui balaya les sorciers. Ils heurtèrent violemment le mur.

« On décroche ! » s'exclama Luna.

Les jeunes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et sortirent en courant. Suivant la Faucheuse, ils trouvèrent la porte d'entrée. Récupérant leurs balais, ils s'envolèrent précipitamment. Luna retrouva un aspect humain.

« Pfffouuu ! Merci de ton aide ! » fit Ron.

« De rien. Mais l'affaire n'est pas encore classée.» répondit la brune.

Harry fit une moue approbatrice. Voldemort ne s'en tiendrait sûrement pas là.


	8. Les pantins

** Le seigneur des Ténèbres est terrifié. Terrifié que son ennemi mortel soit allié avec ce qu'il craint le plus au monde. Ainsi, il tente d'en finir avec Harry. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voldemort était furieux. Furieux et effrayé. La Mort était en liberté, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle s'était alliée à son pire ennemi. Tant que la Faucheuse protégeait Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait aucune chance de l'éliminer. Et du coup, le plan qu'il avait élaboré pour tuer Dumbledore tombait à l'eau. Tant que la Mort serait à Poudlard, il ne pourrait rien faire. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Davis Sawyer n'avait pas mal exécuté son rituel. Le Mangemort avait payé cette erreur de sa vie, après une séance de Doloris.

Lord Voldemort avait bien évidemment récupéré le Grimoire Interdit. La meilleure protection contre la Mort s'y trouvait. Le sorcier feuilleta l'ouvrage un instant. Il tomba soudain sur une recette pour créer des humains artificiels. Des pantins sans âme et sans volonté propre. De véritables marionnettes. La solution était là.

« Mon plan va finalement se réaliser. Pas exactement comme je l'avais planifié mais enfin … seul le résultat compte.»

Voldemort se mit aussitôt au travail. Il envoya ses serviteurs récolter de l'argile, beaucoup d'argile. Les Mangemorts s'exécutèrent quoiqu'avec étonnement. Voldemort s'occupa ensuite de multiplier cette matière, et de la façonner. Il fabriqua ainsi une centaine de pantins, qui tenaient tous dans la salle de bal. Ceci fait, fallait leur donner vie. Pour cela, une potion était indiquée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là à Poudlard, Luna informait le directeur des récents évènements. Harassés par les évènements de la nuit, Hermione et les garçons étaient allés directement se coucher. Et le matin, ils avaient repris les cours. Les professeurs n'étaient pas mécontents de les voir sans Luna.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. » dit la brunette.

« Il le faut. Si Voldemort mets la main sur cette relique, il sera invincible.» répondit doucement Albus.

« Sauf que ma venue change complètement la donne. Croyez-vous que ce genre d'objet suffise à m'arrêter ?» reprit Luna.

« J'imagine que non. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui fait que Voldemort n'a pas été tué alors qu'il le devait. J'ai une théorie que je souhaite exposer à Harry, et la lui faire vérifier.» continua le directeur.

« Vous m'en direz tant. Je maintiens ma proposition de vous aider à vous en débarrasser. »

« Votre participation sera la bienvenue. Mais puis-je vous demander une faveur ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

« On ne m'en a jamais demandé. Dites et je verrais si j'y accède ou non. »

« Ne dites pas à Harry que j'avais planifié ma mort. »

« Entendu. Surtout que ce plan ne paraît plus d'actualité.» répondit Luna.

« Je crois que quelques modifications s'imposent en effet. » concéda le directeur.

« Nous en déciderons quand votre théorie sera vérifiée. En attendant, je suggère de nous tenir sur nos gardes. Jedusor possède pleinement le Grimoire Interdit maintenant.» annonça Luna.

« Il a donc tué son propriétaire, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Vous avez raison, une attaque est à craindre. Je vais organiser des patrouilles autour du château, et pendant la nuit. »

Luna acquiesça. Ces quelques détails réglés, elle décida de retrouver ses trois amis. Ces derniers étaient justement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« Ah salut Luna. Tout s'est bien passé avec Dumbledore ?» demanda Ron.

« Très bien. Nous avons discuté de la situation actuelle. Je compte rester jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé. A ce titre Harry, tu vas devoir aller voir le directeur incessamment sous peu.» exposa Luna.

Le concerné afficha un bref étonnement, puis acquiesça. Il se rappelait que le directeur voulait lui faire visiter des souvenirs. Ce devait donc être la raison de son message. Luna demanda quel était le prochain cours.

« Potions. » lui répondit Hermione.

« Bien j'en serais. »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se rendirent au cachot où avaient lieu les cours de potions. Cette année ils étaient donnés par Horace Slughorn, un ancien professeur sorti de sa retraite par Dumbledore. Ventripotent mais jovial, il avait un don incroyable pour remarquer les élèves destinés à s'illustrer dans la vie active. Et il ne s'était jamais trompé.

Slughorn les fit entrer. Aujourd'hui ils allaient étudier les antidotes.

« Qui connaît la troisième loi de Golpalott sur les poisons ? » demanda Sulghorn.

Hermione leva sa main à la vitesse éclair. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un debout derrière elle, elle lui aurait arraché le nez. Le professeur avait regardé Harry dans l'espoir qu'il réponde. Depuis que ce dernier avait reçu un livre de potions particulier, il avait sérieusement remonté son niveau. Le livre avait appartenu à un autre élève. Harry, persuadé que Rogue n'aurait pas voulu le prendre à cause de sa note lors des examens, n'avait pas acheté de livre.

Slughorn lui en avait donc prêté un, qui contenait de précieuses indications. Harry était à présent en tête de classe, ce qui rendait Hermione aigrie. Le maître des potions se tourna donc vers la jeune fille, qui récita la loi à toute vitesse. Ainsi, l'antidote d'un poison devait contenir plus que la somme des ingrédients du poison. Hermione regarda ensuite Harry avec un air de triomphe.

« Bien. Vous allez donc me préparer un antidote à ce poison sur le tableau. Celui sera le plus rapide aura droit à une fiole de Felix Felicis, là. Vous savez ce que c'est ? »

Ziouf ! La main d'Hermione fusa.

« Hermione, tu devrais faire attention tu va finir par te démonter l'épaule. » lança Luna.

Cela en fit rire quelques uns. Slughorn sourit, puis donna la parole à la jeune fille.

« C'est de la chance liquide. »

« Tout à fait. Le gagnant recevra donc de la chance en fiole. »

Les élèves allumèrent aussitôt leur chaudron. Les cours étaient bien plus passionnant avec Slughorn qu'avec Rogue. Harry tourna les pages de son livre. Une petite annotation figurait à côté d'un texte :

« _Enfoncez-lui simplement un bézoard dans la gorge._ »

Le bézoard, cette pierre qu'on trouvait dans l'estomac des chèvres. Harry quitta donc sa place pour aller fouiller dans un placard. Il la trouva cette petite pierre. Quelque temps plus tard, Slughorn annonça la fin du temps imparti. Il parcourut les allées pour vérifier les potions. Pour beaucoup, ce n'était pas un franc succès. Le professeur se porta au niveau d'Harry, et lui demanda ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Le brun lui tendit simplement le bézoard. Slughorn le fixa un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Il félicita Harry.

« Vous avez raison, le bézoard est un antidote naturel à la plupart des poisons. Je donne vingt points à Gryffondor, et … la fiole de Felix Felicis. »

Hermione paraissait furieuse. Son antidote à elle se composait de cinquante deux ingrédients. A la sortie, Luna demanda ce qui arrivait à Hermione.

« Oh ce n'est rien. Elle ne supporte simplement pas qu'on soit meilleur qu'elle. Mais dis donc Luna, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose, sans vouloir te vexer.» répondit Ron.

« Eh bien … d'une part je ne crains pas les poisons, donc tu pense bien qu'il m'est inutile de connaître leur antidote. Ensuite, je suis là pour voir un peu comment se passe l'enseignement. Vu que c'est temporaire, je n'ai pas non plus le besoin de me casser la tête.» répondit la brune.

« Si tu savais comme je t'envie ! » gémit Ron.

Harry annonça qu'il devait aller voir Dumbledore le soir même. Un élève venait en effet de lui apporter un message de sa part. Il s'y rendit donc à l'heure convenue, curieux de découvrir ces fameux souvenirs. Il connaissait déjà le moyen de les voir : par la Pensine, une bassine de pierre où flottait les réminiscence extraites de la mémoire.

« Bonsoir Harry. Il est temps pour nous de commencer nos leçons. Ainsi que je te l'ai dit, elles viseront essentiellement à te faire comprendre comment vaincre Voldemort. A ce titre, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à reconstituer sa vie. Nous allons donc voir cette reconstitution, et vérifier ainsi si la théorie que j'ai établie est exacte.» annonça Albus.

Harry acquiesça. Le directeur sortit donc la fameuse bassine, puis une fiole. Il la déversa dedans, et invita le jeune sorcier à approcher.

« Le premier souvenir sera celui que j'ai récolté à la famille de Voldemort. Du moins celle de sa mère.» dit le directeur.

Harry se pencha vers la bassine, et bientôt il se retrouva dans le souvenir accompagné de Dumbledore.

* * *

Entre-temps, Luna errait une fois de plus dans les couloirs du château. Elle croisa soudain Miss Teigne, la chatte aux yeux rouges de Rusard. L'animal servait en quelque sorte de détecteur de présence pour le concierge. La brune se pencha vers le chat décharné.

« Bouh. »

Miss Teigne décampa en miaulant et feulant. La Mort poursuivit son chemin.

« _M'y revoilà. Il y a une présence spectrale derrière ce mur. Un morceau d'âme._ » se dit-elle.

Elle avait déjà remarqué ce détail au cours de ses promenades nocturnes. Bien sûr elle avait tenté d'entrer pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais impossible de voir l'endroit. Luna compris qu'il devait s'agir une pièce magique. Il lui faudrait le concours d'un sorcier si elle voulait accéder à l'endroit.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, la voix du concierge lui parvint.

« Aleeeertee on nous envahiiiiiis ! » cria-t-il.

La brune fonça dans sa direction. Elle aperçut des hommes, enfin ça y ressemblait, avancer vers eux. Elle fronça les sourcils : elle ne percevait aucune âme, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces machins ? Rusard criait comme un putois. Luna disparut dans un nuage noir.

« Professeur Mc Gonagall debout ! » s'exclama la brune.

« Hein quoi que se passe-t-il ? Miss Blackshadow ? » s'exclama Minerva en se réveillant en sursaut.

« On nous attaque ! » s'exclama Luna.

D'un bond la directrice de Gryffondor fut sur ses pieds. Luna la conduisit à l'endroit où les pantins progressaient. Du haut d'un escalier, elle voyait Rusard allongé par terre inerte.

« Je vais réveiller les autres ! Tâchez de les retenir ! » dit Minerva.

« Comptez sur moi ! »

Luna bondit par-dessus la rampe d'escalier. Après une chute qui aurait pu tuer ou du moins briser un os à quelqu'un, elle atterrit face aux pantins. Ces derniers tendirent les bras vers elle.

« Oh je vois ! C'est le petit Jedusor qui vous envoie ! » devina-t-elle.

Elle fit apparaître sa faux. Puis prenant son aspect sombre, elle s'élança vers eux. Les professeurs, alertés par leur collègue arrivèrent à leur tour le lieu de combat. Et les élèves réveillés par le bruit vinrent voir ce qui se passait. Ils découvrirent ainsi une armée de gens dans les couloirs, mais surtout une chose sombre qui découpait tout.

« Où est le directeur ? » demanda Flitwick qui enseignait les sortilèges.

« Aucune idée il n'est pas dans son bureau ! » répondit Mc Gonagall en pétrifiant un pantin.

« Et d'où sortent ces … euh gens ? » questionna Chourave.

« Un petit cadeau de Voldemort. » répondit Luna au-dessus d'eux.

Un arc d'argent de sa part décima trois lignes de pantins.

« Je vais avertir le directeur. Je saurais bien le trouver. » reprit-elle.

Luna fila à l'étage, passant au-dessus des élèves. Très vite elle fut dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était vide. Se concentrant alors sur son âme, elle repéra enfin où il était. Dans la Pensine. La Faucheuse approcha. Puis elle tendit les mains qu'elle plongea dans l'espèce d'eau. Dans le souvenir, Dumbledore et Harry se sentirent saisis à la taille, puis brusquement tirés en arrière.

* * *

« Professeur qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry.

« Je l'ignore Harry ! » répondit le vieil homme.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'air libre. Luna se tenait devant eux.

« Navrée de vous interrompre, mais on a un problème de cafards. » dit-elle de sa voix grave.

« Des cafards ?» répéta Albus, surpris.

« Oui une véritable invasion. Suivez-moi. »

Elle repartit en courant. Luna les conduisit vers les lieux de combat. Le directeur compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par cafards. Sans ralentir, Luna fonça vers Hagrid, et trancha par le milieu trois des pantins qui l'assaillaient.

« Merci ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que la Mort me sauverait la vie.» dit-il.

« Votre heure est encore loin d'être arrivée. Je me dois de faire respecter cet horaire.» répondit la Faucheuse avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Les sortilèges pleuvaient, cependant les sorciers avaient l'impression qu'il venait toujours plus de pantins. A ce rythme ils se demandaient combien de temps ils allaient tenir. Tout à coup, un cri retentit.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Harry ! » fit Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme était en train de se faire emporter par deux pantins. Un lui tenait les bras pendant que l'autre portait les jambes. Ron et Hermione qui étaient dans l'assistance se précipitèrent. Ron se jeta sur le dos d'un pantin, qui ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence. Le rouquin le frappait de toute part, mais le pantin ne sentait rien et continuait d'avancer. Hermione tentait de leur faire lâcher Harry sans succès.

« Ecartez-vous ! » tonna Luna en atterrissant sur la rambarde.

Ron et Hermione obéirent à l'instant. La Faucheuse bondit, et coupa les pantins en deux. Harry tomba sur le sol. Il sentit les jambes d'un pantin lui marcher dessus et continuer.

« Ils bougent encore ! » s'exclama Ron dégoûté.

« Oui ! Je ne peux pas tuer ce qui n'est pas vivant.» répondit la Mort.

Dumbledore arriva, et libéra Harry des mains qui le tenait toujours.

« Ils ne sont pas vivants ? » demanda le jeune homme en se relevant.

« Non. Ce sont des humains artificiels, animés par une potion. Créer de faux hommes … Jedusor va trop loin.» répondit Luna.

« Savez-vous de quelle manière on peut s'en débarrasser ? » questionna le directeur.

« La potion a des effets limités. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger jusqu'à ce moment-là. » répondit la Mort.

* * *

Elle revint vers la rambarde et se jeta dans le vide. La Faucheuse alla ensuite chercher chaque professeur, par le col il est vrai, pour les rassembler dans un coin. Puis elle se posta devant eux. Luna inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche, et un vent blanc en sortit en sifflant. Les pantins se firent emprisonner dans de la glace, et basculèrent. Les élèves en haut eurent des murmurent impressionnés. Qui était-ce donc pour avoir un tel pouvoir ? Dumbledore la rejoignit, et les enseignants approchèrent aussi.

« Je vais renvoyer les élèves.» fit Flitwick.

Rogue échangea un regard entendu avec le directeur.

« Le concierge a été touché. Il n'a pas eu de chance. » annonça Minerva.

« C'est bien triste. Voldemort vient de faire une nouvelle victime. Nous devons évacuer son corps. Si nous le trouvons.» dit Albus.

« Il suffit d'attendre que la potion cesse, annonça Luna en reprenant forme humaine. La glace cassera. »

« Bien. Harry, Luna, j'ai à vous parler. Suivez-moi. »

Il laissa ainsi le soin à ses collègues le soin de s'occuper du ménage. Harry et sa camarade suivirent le directeur dans son bureau.


	9. Les Reliques de la Mort

**Le châteua vient d'essuyer une attaque qui va contraindre le directeur à bousculer ses plans une fois de plus. Harry en apprends davantage sur sa mission. Mais c'est pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Va-t-il arriver à tout gérer ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Albus invita son élève et la Mort à s'asseoir. Il devait impérativement mettre Harry au courant de ce qu'il savait. Or Voldemort ne paraissait pas vouloir leur laisser de répit.

« Cette attaque ressemble à un acte un peu désespéré. Pour que Voldemort en vienne à attaquer Poudlard, c'est qu'il se sait en grand danger. Ca le rend d'autant plus dangereux. » commença le directeur.

« Que faut-il que je sache alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Comment Voldemort a réussi à survivre sous forme de fantôme. »

Dumbledore lui parla alors des autres souvenirs qu'il avait collectés. Tom Jedusor avait été un sorcier des plus brillants, et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Cela avait bien été le cas, mais pas de la manière que l'on aurait souhaité. A sa sortie d'école, il avait été engagé chez Barjow et Beurk, qui tenaient une boutique revendant des objets maléfiques. Ainsi, il avait pu faire connaissance d'une femme possédant deux choses ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard.

Un médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, et une coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. De véritables trésors. Harry savait que le médaillon avait appartenu à la mère de Voldemort. Bref, le sorcier avait tué la vieille dame pour récupérer les objets, et avait fait accuser son elfe de maison en trafiquant ses souvenirs.

« Pourquoi tenait-il tant à retrouver ces objets ? » demanda Luna.

« Le médaillon a été vendu par sa mère, il l'a considéré comme sa propriété légitime. Ensuite, Poudlard a été le seul endroit où il s'est senti vraiment chez lui. Mais le plus important est l'usage qu'il voulait faire de ces objets. Harry, j'aimerais que tu récupères un souvenir, afin que je sois bien sûr de ce que je vais te révéler.» répondit Dumbledore.

« A qui dois-je le demander ? » questionna le brun aux yeux verts.

« Au professeur Slughorn. Il l'a eut comme élève, et je sais qu'ils ont eu une discussion très particulière, un soir. Je vais te montrer le souvenir falsifié, tu comprendras mieux. »

Dumbledore se leva, et prit une nouvelle fiole contenant un souvenir. Luna préféra patienter. Harry et le directeur se retrouvèrent dans la mémoire de Slughorn. C'était il y a cinquante ans. Voldemort se trouvait dans le bureau d'Horace, avec quelques autres élèves. A cette époque, il avait encore un faciès humain, et même très séduisant. Les deux visiteurs observèrent le souvenir avec attention.

La conversation était plutôt amicale. Mais au moment de partir, Tom Jedusor posa une question à l'enseignant : que savait-il des Horcruxes. Soudain, le souvenir devint flou. On entendit la voix de Slughorn s'exclamer qu'il n'en savait rien, et que Voldemort finirait mal. L'instant d'après, les sorciers étaient de retour dans le bureau.

« Voilà Harry. Comme tu le vois ce souvenir a été falsifié. Je veux que tu récupères l'original, c'est extrêmement important.» dit Dumbledore.

« Oui mais …. Je ne vois pas comment. Je ne crois pas que le professeur acceptera. » souligna Harry.

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer pendant son sommeil, avec une des Reliques de la Mort que tu possèdes. » suggéra Luna en croisant les bras.

« Une quoi ? »

Dumbledore plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aborder ce sujet dans l'immédiat. Mais à présent que la Mort elle-même avait orienté la conversation, il se doutait qu'il allait devoir tout lui dire.

* * *

« Ta cape d'invisibilité. Elle est unique tu sais. » reprit Luna.

« Ah bon ? Ron m'a dit que c'était assez rare, mais qu'il y en avait d'autres. » répondit Harry.

« Oh oui, mais elles étaient bien pâles à côté de celle-là. Ta cape est très ancienne. Mais peut-être que ton directeur t'expliquera mieux ce qu'est une Relique de la Mort. »

Luna darda ses yeux dorés sur Dumbledore. Le directeur soupira.

« Je crois que cette discussion va devoir attendre un peu. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? En quoi ma cape est-elle unique ? Et que sont ces Reliques de la Mort ?» demanda Harry.

« Vous devriez lui dire. Tant qu'à faire.» intervint Luna.

Dumbledore garda le silence un moment, les yeux rivés sur Harry et la brune. Puis après réflexion, il se décida à dire ce qu'il savait. Les Reliques de la Mort étaient trois objets créés par la Faucheuse il y a des siècles. Il y avait une cape qui rendait invisible, une pierre montée en bague permettant de ressusciter les morts, et une baguette censée rendre invincible. Ces trois objets avaient été offerts par la Mort à trois sorciers, les frères Peverell.

Ce conte était très connu dans le monde des sorciers. Ces trois frères arrivèrent un jour devant une rivière avec un fort courant. Toutes les personnes tentant de la traverser se noyaient systématiquement. Mais comme ils connaissaient la magie, ils construisirent un pont pour passer. La Mort leur apparut alors, et les félicita de leur ingéniosité. Pour les récompenser, elle leur demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

L'aîné demanda une baguette magique pour être le plus fort. La Mort lui donna une baguette en sureau. Le second frère qui avait perdu sa compagne, demanda de quoi la ramener. Il obtint une bague avec une pierre. Et le dernier demanda à être invisible : la Mort lui offrit sa cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore conclut son récit en disant que ces trois reliques convoitées rendaient maître de la Mort.

« Alors là je vous arrête. La conclusion est fausse.» fit Luna.

« C'est-à-dire ? » questionna Dumbledore.

« Ces reliques ne servent pas à devenir maître de la Mort. Il est impossible qu'un mortel contrôle une Faucheuse. Je reconnais bien là une lubie de sorcier.» répondit la brune.

« Dans ce cas à quoi servent-elles ? » interrogea Harry.

« Ces objets ont été créés pour punir l'orgueil humain. Ces frères m'ont défiée en créant ce pont. Ils ont voulu démontrer à tous qu'on pouvait m'échapper, ce qui mets l'équilibre du cycle de la vie en danger. En tant que gardienne de cet équilibre, je me suis déplacée pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. » raconta Luna.

* * *

La fanfaronnade des sorciers avait été punie par la réalisation de leur souhait le plus profond. Ce désir même qui avait causé leur perte. L'aîné était le plus vantard de tous : il a révélé aux yeux du monde magique qu'il possédait la baguette ultime, et l'a prouvé. Résultat, un plus fourbe que lui l'avait tué dans son sommeil pour s'approprier la relique.

Celui qui avait voulu ramener sa compagne n'a pas non plus été déçu du voyage. En tournant la pierre de la bague, elle était effectivement apparue. Mais la défunte n'était pas contente de ce retour. Elle était froide, triste, et surtout elle était un fantôme. Le deuxième frère, comprenant enfin que jamais son amour ne reviendrait, se suicida. Le dernier en revanche avait été le plus malin : la cape d'invisibilité l'aurait caché aux yeux de la Mort pendant des années.

Mais quand il fut très âgé, il ôta sa cape et accueillit la Faucheuse comme une vieille amie. La cape fut transmise de génération en génération jusqu'à Harry.

« Ces reliques servent donc non pas à être mon maître, mais mon égal. Invisible comme moi, aussi invulnérable et capable de communiquer avec les esprits. Seul quelqu'un de désintéressé pourra complètement maîtriser ces objets.» termina Luna.

« Je n'avais pas compris les choses sous cet angle, avoua Dumbledore. Comme tout le monde, j'ai cru que cela rendait maître de la Mort, et donc surpuissant. »

« C'est pour ça que la baguette de sureau est l'objet le plus sanglant. Elle est passée de main en main par la mort de ses propriétaires, tous désireux d'être le plus fort. Mais quelqu'un d'humble pourra la conserver sans que quiconque parvienne à l'en déposséder. La caractéristique secrète de cette baguette, c'est qu'elle protège son possesseur même quand il ne l'a pas en main.» révéla Luna.

Un silence méditatif suivit ces révélations. Harry comprenait le motif de la Faucheuse pour créer de pareils objets. Il savait que les sorciers étaient très orgueilleux.

« Donc ma cape est en réalité une Relique de la Mort. » dit-il.

« Oui. Tu es le descendant du dernier frère, Ignotus Peverell. Le plus sage au passage. Je savais quand il m'a demandé à être invisible, que je ne pourrais pas le trouver tant qu'il n'en décidera pas lui-même. Mais au moment venu, il a fait le bon choix. Il y a eu quelques copies de cette cape, mais leur pouvoir n'a pas duré. La tienne elle, est restée parfaite.» continua Luna.

« Harry, j'avais prévu de te parler de ces objets après que tu aie récupéré le souvenir du professeur Slughorn. Je crois que Voldemort connaît ces objets, et qu'il va chercher à obtenir la baguette de sureau.» dit Dumbledore.

Harry commençait à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Visiblement il allait devoir s'occuper de Voldemort et des Reliques de la Mort, sans parler du Grimoire Interdit. Vu la tête qu'il afficha, Luna comprit qu'il se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Effectivement, ça faisait beaucoup pour un seul homme.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, on parviendra à s'occuper de tout. Le point positif, c'est que tout est relié à Voldemort. En te concentrant sur lui, tu pourras gérer chacun des trois objectifs. Et puis tu n'es pas tout seul : je suis là ainsi que tes amis.» le rassura-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. Mais pour Ron et Hermione … je ne sais pas. Voldemort a fait beaucoup de victimes, et s'il s'est déjà servi de la sœur de Ron pour m'atteindre.» fit Harry.

« Mais tu es arrivé à le contrer Harry. Ca veut dire que tu es capable de protéger ceux qui t'entourent. Il me semble préférable d'en informer M. Weasley et Miss Granger : le choix leur appartient.» ajouta Dumbledore.

Le brun acquiesça. Tout d'abord, récupérer le souvenir. Il saurait certainement par où continuer une fois qu'il saurait ce qu'il contient réellement. Albus les informa que l'entretien était clos pour le moment. Harry sortit du bureau avec l'impression de porter la destinée du monde sur ses épaules. Autrement dit quelque chose de beaucoup trop lourd. Enfin, il avait une alliée de taille : la Grande Faucheuse, qui commandait la mort. Voldemort la craignait comme la peste, ce qui lui donnait un sérieux avantage.

Le jeune homme retrouva son lit avec plaisir. Une fois encore, la soirée avait été éprouvante. Le jour suivant, il se leva avec l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione à la salle commune de sa maison. Luna se chargea de leur faire un compte rendu, ce qu'Harry apprécia beaucoup. Il se sentait encore bien fatigué.

* * *

« Ca alors, je connaissais pas du tout cette morale de l'histoire. » dit Ron en parlant du conte des trois frères.

« Pourtant elle est facile à comprendre, quand on analyse le récit. Mais je crois que notre jugement est un peu faussé par notre vision de la mort. Ca nous fait peur et on la voit comme un être cruel. » dit Hermione.

Mais depuis que les trois sorciers la fréquentaient, ils s'étaient fait une autre idée de la Mort.

« Tu sais comment tu va récupérer le souvenir, Harry ? » interrogea Ron.

« Luna m'a suggéré la cape, mais je ne suis pas pour. Ca me donnerait l'impression de le voler.» répondit Harry.

« Je peux peut-être essayer de voir dans la bibliothèque si un livre parle des Horcruxes. » proposa Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » s'exclama Luna.

« Horcruxe. C'est ce qu'il y a avait dans le souvenir de Slughorn. Voldemort lui a demandé ce qu'il savait dessus.» répondit Harry.

« Mais c'est bien sûr les Horcruxes. Voilà comment il peut éviter la mort.» fit Luna d'un air sombre.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » questionna Hermione.

« Oh que oui. Mais si on doit en parler, ce ne sera pas ici. »

Les sorciers échangèrent un regard, puis terminèrent leur déjeuner. Luna leur donna rendez-vous dans le parc durant la pause de la matinée. Harry avait hâte d'y être. Sa curiosité avait été piquée, et peut-être qu'il était plus simple de demander directement à la Mort ce qu'elle savait, plutôt que de dérober un souvenir. Il guetta donc l'heure avec une certaine impatience.

Le moment venu, lui et ses amis bondirent comme des ressorts de leur chaise, ce qui étonna le professeur Flitwick. Les trois sorciers attendirent Luna, et le quatuor fila à l'extérieur. Les jeunes s'assirent près du lac, à leur endroit habituel. Puis Luna débuta un nouveau récit :

« Pour commencer Hermione, je tiens à te préciser que tu n'aurais rien trouvé à la bibliothèque. Les Horcruxes sont un sujet tabou et très mal connu. Ensuite Harry, si on veut savoir précisément ce qu'a fait Voldemort, il te faudra quand même ce souvenir. Tu comprendras pourquoi quand je t'aurais révélé ce que sont ces horreurs. »

Les Horcruxes étaient ni plus ni moins des objets dans lesquels un sorcier, désireux de ne pas mourir, enfermait une partie de son âme. Pour ce faire, il existait un rituel complexe. C'était la forme de magie la plus noire qui soit. Afin de détacher son âme, il fallait commettre l'acte maléfique suprême : un meurtre. Tuer déchirait l'âme. Les sorciers écoutaient bouche bée, assez stupéfaits d'apprendre qu'il existait un sortilège pareil.

« C'est très grave de dénaturer ainsi son âme. Vu que l'on doit se réincarner, elle doit rester intacte. Si l'on a tué, seul le temps dans l'au-delà et une nouvelle vie pourront réparer ces déchirures. L'âme est la chose la plus précieuse qu'un vivant possède. » termina-t-elle.

* * *

« Donc Voldemort a pu créer un Horcruxe. » en déduisit Hermione.

« Un … ou plusieurs. »

« C'est possible ça ? » fit Ron abasourdi.

« Bien sûr. C'est catastrophique, mais c'est réalisable. Généralement les sorciers qui ont recours à cette méthode divisent leur âme en deux. Pas des gros morceaux évidemment. Si on tue le sorcier, seul le corps disparaîtra. L'âme elle, restera dans l'Horcruxe, et une sorte de résurrection sera possible.» précisa Luna.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Il a ressuscité, il a retrouvé un corps. Mais s'il en a plusieurs, alors il pourra renaître autant de fois qu'il y aura d'Horcruxes.» comprit Harry.

« Exactement. » approuva Luna.

« Donc concrètement, si Harry veut définitivement vaincre Voldemort, il doit d'abord retrouver les Horcruxes et les détruire.» résuma Hermione.

« Tout à fait. Pour résumer la situation mon cher Harry, il te faut : découvrir combien il y a d'Horcruxes, les retrouver et les détruire, récupérer le Grimoire Interdit et enfin t'attaquer à Voldemort. » dit Luna en croisant les bras.

« Ca fait beaucoup. » constata le brun.

« Et les Reliques de la Mort ? Il faut aussi empêcher Voldemort de trouver la baguette de sureau.» rappela Hermione.

« Elle peut attendre. Le plus urgent c'est de savoir combien il y a d'Horcruxes. Avec un peu de chance il n'y en aura pas trop.» répondit Luna.

« La chance ! Harry c'est ça !» s'exclama Ron.

Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Tu en as de la chance rappelle-toi : tu as gagné une fiole de Felix Felicis. Avec ça tu devrais pouvoir obtenir ce souvenir facilement.» exposa le roux.

« Mais oui bien sûr ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. Ron t'es un génie !» sourit Harry.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent. Harry se sentit mieux. La chance liquide était un atout supplémentaire dans sa bataille. La pause allait se terminer. Le groupe se leva, et se dirigea vers le château. Soudain, une chouette se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Hermione vit qu'elle avait un message à la patte. Chouettes et hiboux étaient utilisés en guise de Poste dans le monde des sorciers. Ron prit la chouette, pendant qu'Harry décrochait le rouleau.

« C'est d'Hagrid. Il dit qu'Aragog est mort, et qu'il veut que nous venions pour l'enterrement.» informa le brun.

« L'Acromentule qui vivait dans la Forêt Interdite ? » demanda Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête, tout en souriant largement. Les Acromentules étaient des araignées géantes qui vivaient dans le bois attenant au château, avec d'autres créatures. Harry et Ron l'avaient rencontré en deuxième année. Aragog était le père d'une myriade d'Acromentules. Il avait la taille d'un petit éléphant. Ron avait une sainte horreur des araignées, et cette balade nocturne dans la forêt avec elles avait été un véritable cauchemar.

« Hmmm … c'est peut-être l'occasion. » dit Harry en repliant le morceau de parchemin.

Voilà qui lui permettrait sans doute d'arriver à ses fins.


	10. Le Moine Fou

**Harry doit arracher un souvenir et découvrir que sont les Horcruxes. Mais Voldemort ne lâche pas l'affaire, et tente une nouvelle fois sa chance.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le soir venu, Harry sortit sa fiole de chance liquide de sa cachette. Il la déboucha, et en but une petite gorgée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Ron.

« Plein de confiance. Je vais aller voir Hagrid.» répondit le brun en refermant la fiole.

« Hagrid ? Mais je croyais que tu devais récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn. » releva Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Justement. »

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, et fila hors du dortoir. Il croisa quelques professeurs chargés de patrouiller dans les couloirs. Harry se dirigea vers la maison d' Hagrid sans encombre. Soudain, il entendit des voix. Le brun reconnut celle de Slughorn, et du professeur Chourave. Le sorcier attendit que le professeur de botanique s'éloigne, puis approcha de Slughorn.

« Bonsoir professeur. » dit-il en se dévoilant.

« Harry ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille ?» fit Horace surpris.

« Je vais voir Hagrid monsieur. Aragog, l'araignée géante qu'il avait vient de mourir.» annonça Harry.

« Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait des Acromentules dans cette forêt. Leur venin est précieux ... Je vais venir avec vous. Le temps de prendre une cravate et quelques bouteilles.» annonça Slughorn.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner satisfait. Il se rendit dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier lui ouvrit avec le visage ruisselant de larmes. Le jeune homme l'informa de la venue du maître des potions. Le demi géant s'inquiéta un instant, mais le jeune sorcier le rassura : il ne serait pas puni. Slughorn arriva, portant une dizaine de bouteille. Hagrid les conduisit là où reposait Aragog. L'araignée de la taille d'un éléphant reposait sur le dos, ses six pattes enchevêtrées.

Un spectacle peu ragoûtant. Horace s'approcha. Discrètement, il récolta du venin. Hagrid, trop occupé à s'essuyer le visage, ne remarqua rien. Le professeur de potions prononça ensuite un discours, qui entre parenthèses acheva d'émouvoir Hagrid. Ce dernier fit ensuite basculer Aragog dans le trou qu'il avait creusé, et Slughorn reboucha avec la terre à l'aide de sa baguette.

Les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la cabane, pour boire un verre. Harry fit semblant, guidé par la potion de Felix Felicis. Hagrid et Horace ne tardèrent pas à être saouls. Pour le brun, c'était l'occasion, surtout que le garde-chasse aborda le sujet des parents que le Gryffondor avait perdu.

« C'était horrible ... horrible horrible. » fit Hagrid.

« Pardon, je ne savais pas que je chantais si mal. » fit Horace.

« Il parlait de mes parents. Je n'avais qu'un an à l'époque. Mon père a été tué le premier. Ma mère s'était interposée. Voldemort ne voulait pas la tuer, il a dit qu'elle n'était pas condamnée. Mais comme elle a refusé, il a finalement changé d'avis.» raconta Harry.

« Pas condamnée ... elle n'aurait pas dû ... c'est affreux ! » fit Slughorn.

Harry continua sur sa lancée, jouant dans le sentimental. Il fit bien, car au final Slughorn touché finit par lui confier le précieux souvenir. Hagrid s'endormit en s'écroulant sur la table. Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Harry regagna le château en tout hâte, surtout que la chance perdait de son effet. Il demanda à Nick Quasi sans tête si le directeur était revenu.

« Oui il y a une heure. » répondit le spectre.

« Merci. »

Harry courut vers la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il dit le mot de passe, et la statue s'écarta.

« Professeur ça y est ! J'ai le souvenir !» s'exclama Harry en brandissant la fiole.

Dumbledore parut d'abord surpris, puis ravi de voir que le jeune avait réussi. Il se leva, et s'empressa de déverser le contenu de la fiole dans la Pensine.

« Nous allons enfin savoir. » dit-il.

Tous deux plongèrent dans le souvenir.

* * *

Le jour suivant, quand le brun les rejoignit au parc, Luna lui demanda s'il avait pu atteindre son but. Harry hocha la tête d'un air sombre. Ses amis se regardèrent. Il leur apportait des nouvelles guère plaisantes.

« Je sais combien il y a d'Horcruxes. » commença le brun.

« Vu ta tête, il n'y en a pas qu'un seul. » devina Luna.

« Non. Il en a fait six. »

« SIX ! » s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

« Enfin il n'en reste que quatre. L'un d'eux était le journal que Ginny tenait vous vous rappelez, et qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Il y avait aussi une bague, que Dumbledore a détruite. Ca lui a d'ailleurs coûté une main.» raconta Harry.

« Oui, mais les autres peuvent être n'importe où. Et sais-tu à quoi ils ressemblent ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il y aurait la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, le serpent que Voldemort a sans arrêt avec lui, et un objet de Serdaigle. » résuma Harry.

« Ils peuvent être n'importe où. » fit Ron découragé.

« L'un d'eux est proche de nous. » annonça soudain Luna.

Harry la fixa, avec un regard de surprise et d'espoir mêlés. Si elle pouvait savoir où se trouvaient les Horcruxes, ce serait fantastique.

« Cela fait plusieurs fois que je sens une présence d'âme dans ce château. Dans un endroit qui n'est pas accessible. Du moins pour moi.» annonça-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un des fantômes de Poudlard ? » questionna Hermione.

« Certaine. L'émanation d'un fantôme est plus forte. Ce que je ressens équivaudrait à un bruit perçu au loin, tu comprends ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Il faut en parler à Dumbledore. S'il y a un Horcruxe ici, on doit commencer par celui-là.» annonça Harry.

Tous étaient d'accord. Ils résolurent d'aller en informer le directeur après les cours.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort ruminait sa rage. Harry Potter était allié avec la Mort, et cette dernière avait récupéré sa faux. Ce petit sorcier était arrivé à lui échapper encore une fois. Ses plans ont été de nouveau contrecarrés par ce gosse. Il avait envoyé des pantins l'enlever et tuer Dumbledore, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Le mage noir ne pouvait pas intervenir tant qu'Albus était là, mais à présent qu'il y avait également la Mort à Poudlard …

Son agent sur place semblait également connaître des difficultés. Ses quelques tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Il lui fallait un autre plan, et vite. Voldemort se rendit auprès du Grimoire Interdit, et le feuilleta d'un geste rageur. Il tomba sur une formule spéciale : libérer un esprit malfaisant. En l'occurrence le spectre du Moine Fou. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parcourut le texte explicatif.

Ce moine fanatique aurait fait brûler les habitants de tout un village, puis décimé ses camarades du monastère.

De nombreuses victimes. La légende racontait qu'une fois exécuté, le moine aurait continué ses crimes sous sa forme spectrale. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sorcière du nom de Melinda Flowell le bannisse du monde des vivants. Le mage noir sourit : c'était là tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il invoquerait le moine, et l'enverrait tuer ses ennemis. Voldemort lut la formule sans plus attendre. Un cercle se dessina sur le plancher, puis se transforma en tourbillon.

Un rire démoniaque se fit entendre. Une forme émergea du trou. Un moine encapuchonné sortit. Il ricana comme une hyène durant un moment, avant de regarder Voldemort.

« Par le sang du Christ, que voilà un hideux personnage. » fit le fantôme.

Le moine avait un regard fou, dément, luisant de l'envie de tuer et de voir se répandre le sang. Le spectre se rapprocha du sol, et du mage noir par la même occasion.

« Me voilà hors de ma geôle, grâce à vous messire. La bienséance dit que je vous suis redevable.» reprit le Moine Fou.

« J'ai une mission pour toi. Je veux que tu aille tuer deux personnes.» fit Voldemort.

« Ohohohoho avec plaisir sire ! Où dois-je me rendre ? »

« Au château de Poudlard. Voici les personnes que tu assassineras. »

Voldemort agita sa baguette, et fit apparaître les visages d'Harry et de Dumbledore. Le moine partit d'un grand éclat de rire, et traversa le plafond. Il sortit du manoir, et fila vers le château. Tout le monde était en cours lorsque le spectre démoniaque fit son entrée. Son rire de hyène résonna dans tout le château.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« Si Peeves avait été là, j'aurais dit que c'était lui. » répondit Ron.

« Sauf que … Peeves ne rigolait pas comme ça. » rappela Harry.

« Ca se rapproche. » remarqua Luna.

Le Moine Fou fit soudain irruption dans la salle de classe de Flitwick. Un puissant courant d'air renversa tous les objets, envoya les parchemins valser, les encriers chuter sur le sol et se briser. Le fantôme prit de l'altitude avant de faire face à la classe. Ses yeux fous se portèrent sur Harry. Une expression d'avidité extrême se peignit sur le visage du spectre. Tout à coup, il plongea vers Potter. Là, il plongea sa main dans le torse du jeune homme, et enserra son cœur. Harry se sentit oppressé. Le moine ricanait. Soudain, ce fut autour du spectre de ressentit un malaise. Il releva vivement les mains, libérant ainsi Harry.

Ce dernier tomba de sa chaise, une main sur le torse. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Harry recula jusqu'au mur. Luna avait sorti sa faux, qu'elle avait plantée dans l'esprit. Elle le soulevait à présent. Le moine se débattait, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Luna fit tournoyer son instrument, et envoya le fantôme à travers la salle. L'esprit passa à travers la fenêtre.

« Que tout le monde sorte d'ici. » demanda Luna.

« Attendez, dites-nous d'abord qui est ce fantôme ! » demanda Flitwick.

« Un assassin. Sortez avant qu'il ne revienne ! » répliqua Luna.

Un hurlement sinistre qui brisa toutes les fenêtres de la salle, et alentour, fit sursauter les élèves. Le Moine Fou revint à l'assaut. Les élèves crièrent et sortirent en panique. L'esprit passa à travers le mur. Il cherchait sa proie. Harry lui, se fondait dans la masse des élèves. Le spectre passa au-dessus des adolescents. Un vent glacial souffla, forçant les jeunes à s'arrêter.

Les professeurs sortirent pour connaître l'origine de tout ce vacarme. Voyant ensuite le danger, chacun se précipita pour contre attaquer. Les sorts fusèrent, que le Moine Fou évita en éclatant de rire. Il attrapa une armure qu'il souleva, et qu'il projeta sur la foule des sorciers. Elle retomba avec un fracas épouvantable, et se dispersa.

« Faites sortir les élèves ! » s'écria Mc Gonagall.

« Que nenni gente dame, ils resteront céans. » fit le fantôme.

Il fit alors chuter des statues pour leur barrer la route, des tableaux dont les occupants poussèrent des cris. Le vent souffla toujours plus fort, répandant en plus une odeur de pourriture absolument infecte. Pris d'une envie de vomir les élèves et enseignants se plièrent en deux.

« Sus à l'intrus ! » fit une voix.

Harry reconnut celle de Nick Quasi sans tête. Les fantômes des quatre maisons se précipitèrent sur le Moine Fou. S'ensuivit une bataille fantomatique dans les airs. Le moine paraissait s'amuser follement, à en juger par son rire. Il attrapa les chaînes du Baron Sanglant, et l'en ligota. Puis il retourna la jupe d'Helena Serdaigle pour la couvrir, frappa dans la tête de Nick et enfin prit la corde de la robe de bure du Moine Gras, lui rabattit sa capuche sur la tête et noua la corde.

« Où en étais-je ? » dit-il en regardant les élèves.

Il repéra Harry Potter entouré de ses amis. Nick qui avait remit sa tête à l'endroit, repartit à l'assaut.

« Couché toi ! » fit le Moine Fou en lui remontant sa fraise sur les yeux.

La tête du fantôme bascula de nouveau. Désorienté et aveuglé, Nick zigzagua dans les airs. Helena Serdaigle tenta une nouvelle offensive.

« Les dames ne sont point faites pour jouter ! » se moqua le Moine Fou.

Il évita les coups qu'elle lui portait assez maladroitement. Soudain, le fantôme fut touché par un sortilège. Il se retourna vivement. Dumbledore se tenait à l'étage, la baguette à la main.

* * *

« Tiens ! Le suivant.» sourit le Moine Fou.

Il se rua sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui envoya un nouveau maléfice, que le fantôme esquiva agilement. Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre sa deuxième cible, quand il reçut un coup.

« Aouch ! Encore toi !» s'exclama-t-il en voyant Luna.

Elle avait rejoint le directeur. Le Moine Fou se jeta sur elle, la planqua contre le mur et plongea sa main dans son buste. Mais …

« Tu cherche quoi exactement ? » demanda Luna avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Mais mais … comment diable est-ce possible ? » s'étonna le Moine Fou.

Il ne sentait rien. C'était comme si la brune n'avait pas de cœur. Celle-ci le serra à la gorge, et l'éloigna d'elle.

« Qui t'envoie esprit ? » demanda Luna.

« Par les cornes de Satan ! »

Il souffla sur elle, un vent glacial qui aurait fait lâcher prise à n'importe qui. Mais pas Luna. Ce qui surpris davantage le fantôme.

« Je vois que tu as appris à utiliser le Souffle de la Mort. Il est imparfait bien sûr. Réponds à ma question avant que je ne t'expédie dans l'autre monde.» reprit Luna.

Le Moine Fou tenta de se libérer. Ce n'était pas normal … aucun vivant ne pouvait avoir d'emprise sur un fantôme. Qui était donc cette fille ?

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas bien difficile de le deviner. Tout à l'heure il a dit que j'étais le suivant. Qui est la personne qu'il a cherché à atteindre avant moi ?» intervint Dumbledore.

« Harry. C'est le petit seigneur du noir qui t'envoie ? Il t'as libéré avec le Grimoire Interdit j'imagine.» fit Luna à l'adresse du Moine Fou.

« Point je ne connais son nom. » fit le spectre.

Il essaye autre chose pour se libérer. Son visage prit l'horrible aspect d'un cadavre en pleine décomposition. Mais Luna ne cilla pas, ni sous son souffle putride ni par le rugissement caverneux qu'il poussa.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

« Mais qui es-tu donc pour ne point trembler devant moi ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Luna sourit, ses yeux or prenant une teinte métallique et glaciale.

« Je suis ce qui t'as réduit à l'état spectral, qui t'as privé de ton corps de chair. Je suis la fin de tout. La Mort. »

Elle posa brutalement une main sur le mur. La main brilla, et un passage s'ouvrit. Le Moine Fou se débattit plus fort, comprenant ce qui se passait.

« Je t'envoie dans l'autre monde d'où tu ne sortira plus. »

« NOOOOON ! »

Des filaments de lumière agrippèrent le spectre, et le tirèrent à l'intérieur du passage. Il eut beau résister, il se fit entraîner. Le passage se referma.

* * *

« Merci de votre aide. » fit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.

« Votre heure n'était pas venue. » dit simplement la Faucheuse en faisant disparaître son outil.

Ce problème réglé, tous deux descendirent. Mc Gonagall avait profité de l'intervention du directeur pour évacuer les élèves dans le parc. Albus fit signe que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Luna retrouva ses amis.

« C'était qui ce fantôme ? » demanda Ron.

« Si j'ai bonne mémoire il s'agissait du Moine Fou. Un esprit particulièrement dangereux. Il date de la fin du XIIème siècle. Cet homme est connu pour avoir enlevé les habitants d'un village, un par un au début, puis par six ensuite, et les avoir fait brûler. Après quoi il s'en est pris à ses camarades de monastère. Il a été condamné au bûcher à son tour. Sauf qu'une fois mort, il a poursuivi ses crimes à l'état de fantôme.» raconta Luna.

« C'est horrible. Voldemort l'a donc invoqué avec le Grimoire Interdit ?» dit Hermione.

« Oui. Le fantôme du Moine Fou a été enfermé dans une sorte de prison par une sorcière au début du XIIIème siècle. La formule a rouvert la cage. Voldemort n'avait plus qu'à lui ordonner de tuer Harry et Dumbledore.» précisa Luna.

« Dumbledore est aussi visé … ça on le savait. Ca fait déjà deux tentatives contre lui qui échouent. Trois avec ce fantôme. J'imagine qu'une fois Dumbledore six pieds sous terre, Vous-savez-qui aura le champ libre.» devina Ron.

Harry hocha la tête. Le directeur de Poudlard était le seul sorcier que Voldemort craignait. Tant qu'il était en vie, le monde des sorciers disposait d'un certain rempart.

« Une fois encore, on s'en est bien sortis. Mais on va devoir faire vite si on veut éviter des morts.» dit Harry.

« Tu as raison. On doit se lancer dans la chasse aux Horcruxes sans plus attendre. » approuva Luna.


	11. Les Horcruxes part 1

**Luna intrigue toujours plus les élèves, et nos héros se lancent dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. Où la Mort va leur être très utile.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après avoir vu Luna armée d'une faux, les élèves s'interrogeaient de plus belle. Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par oublier les questions lors de l'arrivée de la jolie brune. D'où sortait-elle cette faux argentée ? A quoi lui servait-elle ? Quelques Poufsouffle lui posèrent directement la question.

« Il vaut mieux pour vous ne rien savoir. » répondit Luna.

« Pourquoi ? On a le droit de savoir. »

« Le droit ? Et qu'as-tu fais pour mériter ce droit ? D'ordinaire on ne se fréquente pas. De plus, rien ne m'oblige à te répondre. Croyez-moi, vous vous porterez bien mieux en ne sachant rien. » fit Luna.

Elle coupa court à la discussion en plantant là les élèves. Elle rejoignit Hermione qui parlait avec Ginny.

« Ils l'ont mal pris. » constata la rouquine.

« Que m'importe l'avis des mortels. Ca ne changera rien à l'affaire. Hermione, sais-tu si Harry a décidé quelque chose ?» répondit Luna.

« Hm non. Il est allé voir le directeur. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler. Harry de son côté, venait d'informer Dumbledore de la présence d'un Horcruxe à Poudlard.

* * *

« Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de chercher ici. C'est un choix intelligent. Bien, j'informerais les professeurs de tes absences et celle de tes amis. Va les chercher, nous allons débusquer ce premier Horcruxe.» dit le vieux sorcier.

Harry acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Il fila en cours de botanique à l'extérieur. Les élèves étaient dans une serre. Le jeune homme repéra la crinière rousse de Ron. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le professeur Chourave.

« Le directeur souhaite voir Hermione, Ron et Luna. » annonça-t-il.

« Très bien. Miss Granger et Blackshadow, Mr Weasley, approchez." appela le professeur.

Les trois concernés laissèrent leur plante, et rejoignirent Harry. Ils sortirent de la serre, sous l'œil perplexe de leurs condisciples. Chemin faisant, le brun leur expliqua ce qui se passait. Dumbledore les attendait dans le hall.

« Suivez-moi. » fit Luna.

La brunette les amena à l'étage, pile devant l'endroit d'où elle percevait une présence spirituelle.

« Mais c'est la Chambre sur Demande. » fit Harry.

« Une Chambre sur Demande … intéressant. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.» commenta Dumbledore.

« A vrai dire … c'est Harry qui nous l'a montré. Nous nous en sommes servi en cinquième année, pour nos réunions … de l'AD.» expliqua Hermione.

Le directeur sourit. Il se rappelait de l'AD, un groupe formé par les élèves et dont les initiales signifiait Armée de Dumbledore. Harry s'occupa de l'apparition de cette pièce. Il alla et vint trois fois, demandant à ce que la salle apparaisse. Effectivement la porte apparut.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas y accéder. » dit Luna.

Harry ouvrit et entra. La salle contenait une quantité impressionnante d'objets, entreposés par les élèves au cours des siècles. Tous entrèrent à sa suite.

« Il pourrait n'importe où. » dit Ron en regardant autour de lui.

« Je peux le sentir. » répondit Luna.

« Hé regardez ça. » fit Hermione.

Elle se trouvait devant une armoire.

« Je la reconnais, c'est l'Armoire à Disparaître ! » dit Harry.

« Si je me souviens bien, Barjow et Beurk en possède une également. » dit Dumbledore en approchant.

« Que fait-elle ici alors? » questionna Ron.

« Malefoy. C'est lui qui était là. Il essaie de la réparer, mais pour quelle raison … » dit Harry.

Il se souvenait que Drago avait été chez Barjow et Beurk. Lui et ses amis l'y avait surpris le jour où ils étaient allés acheter leurs affaires, la veille de leur départ.

* * *

« Je me demande … si ces armoires n'ont pas un lien. Souvenez-vous quand les jumeaux y ont poussé un Serpentard, il a dit qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être dans deux endroits à la fois. » rappela Hermione.

« Attends. Ca voudrait dire que si cette armoire est réparée, alors il y aura un passage jusque dans la boutique. » comprit Ron.

« N'importe qui pourrait alors entrer à Poudlard. Surtout des indésirables. Mieux vaudrait détruire cette armoire.» conclut Dumbledore.

Il agita sa baguette, et l'armoire prit feu. Harry songea qu'il aimerait bien être là pour voir la tête que ferait Malefoy en voyant son travail réduit à néant. Ce détail réglé, Luna se concentra sur l'onde qu'émettait l'Horcruxe caché ici. Elle avança, contournant une étagère, enjambant un objet.

« Voldemort a sûrement protégé l'Horcruxe. » dit Hermione.

«Oui et par des sorts mortels. » ajouta Ron en frémissant.

Son frisson était surtout dû à l'entente du non du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ou peut-être qu'il croyait que la salle seule suffirait. C'est vrai qu'on est très peu à la connaître. » dit Harry.

« S'il y a des sorts mortels je m'en chargerais. » dit Luna.

La brune les mena vers le buste d'un homme coiffé d'une perruque et d'une tiare.

« Je ne sens aucune protection. » annonça-t-elle.

« Question : comment détruit-on un Horcruxe ? » demanda Ron.

Harry approcha pour examiner l'objet. Il remarqua la devise de Serdaigle inscrite à l'intérieur : _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_.

« C'est le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. » dit-il.

Les sorciers se réunirent autour de Luna. Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'Horcruxe, il leur fallait trouver un moyen de le détruire. Selon Dumbledore, rare étaient les substances pouvant en venir à bout. Chacun réfléchissait. Les yeux de Ron se posèrent soudain sur un objet aux armes de Serpentard. Le déclic se fit. Luna allait parler quand il la devança.

« Le Basilic ! » sourit-il.

« Quoi le Basilic ? » fit Harry.

« Ben c'est un serpent, et les serpents ont des crochets. Et qui dit crochet dit venin. Tu as déjà détruit le journal avec ça.» expliqua le roux.

Des sourires s'affichèrent sur tous les visages.

« Très intelligent, Mr. Weasley. » commenta Dumbledore.

Ron rougit. Harry annonça qu'il irait chercher des crochets. Vu qu'il fallait parler Fourchelang, la langue des reptiles, et qu'il était le seul à la parler, il était naturel que ce soit lui qui s'y colle. Afin d'aller plus vite, il appela son balai grâce à un sort.

« _Accio balai ! _»

L'Eclair de feu arriva, fendant les airs. Harry l'enfourcha, direction les toilettes des filles. Le fantôme qui y résidait, Mimi Geignarde, fut surprise de le voir débarquer. Harry ne fit pas attention à elle, et émit un crissement devant les robinets. Ces derniers s'écartèrent, lévitèrent, dévoilant un énorme trou. Le brun plongea. Le squelette du Basilic, ce serpent géant pouvant tuer par son simple regard, était toujours là. Harry se posa, et commença à arracher les crochets qu'il entassa dans sa robe de sorcier.

* * *

Ceci fait, il retourna aussi vite que possible vers la Salle du Demande. C'était la première fois qu'il volait dans les couloirs du château. C'était amusant. Le brun se posa auprès de ses amis. Il prit ensuite un crochet, qu'il planta de toutes ses forces dans le cœur du diadème. Le venin noir se répandit en sifflant. Ils entendirent une sorte de cri de douleur.

« Un de moins. C'est une très bonne chose.» dit Dumbledore.

« Que faisons-nous du diadème ? » questionna Hermione.

« Nous pouvons le conserver. Après l'avoir nettoyé il ne représentera plus de danger.» répondit le directeur.

Luna jeta un regard en coin à Harry. Quelle drôle de sensation … elle regarda à nouveau le diadème.

« _Quand même pas ?_ »

« Il nous reste la coupe, le médaillon et le serpent. » dit Ron.

« Pour le médaillon, j'ai quelques signes encourageants. Je vous rappellerais quand j'aurais confirmation.» informa Dumbledore.

« Nous pourrons tenter de savoir où se trouvent les autres pendant ce temps. » suggéra Luna.

« Bonne idée ça nous fera gagner du temps. » approuva Harry.

Tous sortirent de la salle secrète. Harry était très content d'avoir détruit un Horcruxe. Grâce à la Mort qui pouvait sentir leur présence, à cause de ce qu'ils renfermaient. Afin de mieux réfléchir, les jeunes sorciers se réunirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, déserte à cette heure.

« Voyons … on va commencer par la coupe, vu qu'elle l'air plus simple d'accès que le serpent. » dit Ron.

« Simple d'accès, c'est vite dit. Ca ne va pas être facile de deviner où Voldemort aurait pu la dissimuler. » contredit Hermione.

« Un endroit caché à la vue de tous. Tâchons de procéder logiquement. Je connais la nature humaine, et quand les mortels planquent des objets ayant une valeur, c'est souvent dans un endroit qu'ils connaissent. Ou qui a une signification particulière.» annonça Luna.

« Dans ce cas, il faut demander à Dumbledore qu'il nous montre les autres souvenirs. Il y a certainement des indications sur les endroits qu'il a pu fréquenter.» dit Harry.

« Allons voir. » conclut Ron.

Tous sortirent, et revinrent au bureau du directeur. Le vieux sorcier accéda à leur demande, et sortit toutes les fioles contenant les souvenirs récoltés. Il les informa qu'il devait s'absenter, ils auraient donc tout le loisir de visionner le contenu des fioles. Auparavant, il leur montra comment entrer et sortir.

* * *

Entre-temps, Voldemort avait appris son nouvel échec. Il avait plusieurs fois rappelé le Moine Fou, sans succès. Il referma le Grimoire Interdit d'un geste rageur. Il ne parviendrait pas à atteindre Harry Potter tant qu'il n'aurait pas en sa possession de quoi contrôler la Mort. Cette dernière protégeait efficacement le sorcier, mais également Dumbledore.

Et pour contrôler la Mort, il lui fallait trois objets. Les Reliques de la Mort. Surtout la baguette qui rendait invincible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commencerait donc par elle. Ensuite, il chercherait la cape d'invisibilité. Ainsi, il pourrait approcher sa proie sans que la Mort elle-même ne le voie venir. Et avec la baguette, il tuerait son ennemi. Ceci fait, il enfermerait la Faucheuse, et règnerait sur le monde magique et ordinaire. Il avait déjà interrogé Ollivander qu'il retenait prisonnier, et possédait quelques pistes.

Il savait qui par exemple aurait pu posséder cette relique récemment. Voldemort commencerait donc par aller l'interroger. Un petit voyage à l'étranger, en somme. Le mage noir annonça son départ à deux ou trois de ses fidèles, sans toutefois leur en préciser le motif ni le lieu où il se rendait. Et aucun ne posa la question. Le sorcier sortit du château.

A Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers et la Faucheuse revenaient d'un souvenir. Ils avaient vu Jedusor enfant, au moment où Dumbledore était venu le chercher pour l'informer de sa nature de sorcier.

« C'est tellement bizarre de le voir enfant. Avec … avec un visage normal et … humain en fait.» commenta Hermione.

« Très bizarre oui. Par contre, il était déjà mauvais : obliger un lapin à se pendre, et voler les objets de ses victimes.» ajouta Ron.

« Sa tendance à posséder des trophées explique qu'il aie voulu des reliques des quatre fondateurs pour ses Horcruxes. La directrice de l'orphelinat a parlé d'une grotte … je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas caché un Horcruxe.» dit Luna.

« C'est peut-être ce que Dumbledore vérifie. Mais pour la coupe, on ne sait toujours pas.» intervint Harry.

« Continuons nos recherches. On finira bien par trouver.» reprit Hermione.

Elle déboucha une autre fiole, qu'elle versa dans la Pensine. Chacun s'y pencha à son tour. Le souvenir de cette fois-ci était quand Lord Voldemort revint au collège de Poudlard. Mais son visage avait changé, ses traits paraissaient plus grossiers, comme abîmés. Harry se dit qu'il avait déjà dû créer un Horcruxe, donc mutiler son âme. Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir, et demanda la raison de sa visite. Quand Tom Jedusor annonça qu'il venait demander un poste de professeur, les trois sorciers faillirent en tomber à la renverse.

Mais le directeur refusa, sachant pertinemment que Jedusor ne voulait pas vraiment ce travail. Voldemort en était furieux, et les jeunes crurent même qu'il allait attaquer Dumbledore. Le souvenir s'acheva sur le départ du mage noir.

« Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu l'avoir comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Alors là c'est vraiment un comble !» s'exclama Ron.

« J'imagine qu'il a profité de cette visite pour cacher le diadème de Serdaigle. » fit Luna.

« C'est aussi ce que je crois. Il devait également venir pour la relique de Godric Gryffondor. C'est la seule connue de ce fondateur.» ajouta Harry.

Son regard se porta sur l'épée incrustée de rubis, qui lui avait servi à vaincre le Basilic. Grâce au refus de Dumbledore qui avait vu clair dans son jeu, Jedusor n'avait pu mettre la main dessus.

* * *

« Dites, le directeur a mentionné le nom de certains Mangemorts. On sait que le journal qui était un Horcruxe a été confié à Lucius Malefoy, qui fait partie de ses partisans. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas donné la coupe à un autre Mangemort ?» proposa Hermione.

« Pas bête du tout. Il a même dû le confier à quelqu'un de très fidèle.» sourit Ron.

« Parmi les noms qu'on a entendu, je n'en vois qu'un seul qui n'aie pas cru que Voldemort avait vraiment disparu : Lestrange.» dit Harry.

« C'est une piste. Reste à savoir où ils auraient pu dissimuler la coupe. Sans compter qu'ils ne sont peut-être même pas au courant de ce que c'est. Malefoy l'ignorait lui.» dit Hermione.

« C'est certainement un endroit très bien gardé. Un où n'est pas qui veut qui peut entrer. Un objet de si grande valeur … vous connaissez un endroit de ce genre ? » renchérit Luna.

Les jeunes fouillèrent dans leur mémoire. Un lieu pouvant garder les objets de valeur, et très bien gardé …

« Gringotts ! La banque des sorciers ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Ron un peu sceptique.

Ca semblait bien facile comme réponse.

« Mais oui, c'est un véritable labyrinthe, et on ne peut y aller qu'avec un Gobelin. Quand j'y suis allé la première fois, Hagrid a récupéré la Pierre Philosophale. Le Gobelin qui nous accompagnait a même dit que si on essayait de forcer un coffre, les sorts de protection pouvaient rendre fou.» exposa Harry.

« Oui ça peut être ça … après tout cette banque est quasi inviolable. » continua Hermione.

« Mais comment allons-nous convaincre un Gobelin de nous faire ouvrir un coffre qui n'est pas à nous ? » interrogea Ron.

« Pour ça laissez moi faire. » sourit Luna.

Les trois sorciers sourirent. La brune pouvait se montrer très persuasive. Leur décision était prise : ils iraient explorer la piste de la banque.


	12. Les Horcruxes part 2

**La chasse aux Horcruxes se poursuit, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Suivons-nos héros dans les tréfonds de Gringotts, et dans une caverne hostile.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Ils y étaient. Devant Gringotts, la banque dirigée par les Gobelins. Les trois sorciers grimèrent l'escalier menant à l'entrée. A l'intérieur du grand bâtiment, les Gobelins s'affairaient. De très petite taille, ces créatures à l'air peu aimable étaient également connues pour fabriquer des objets d'une rare beauté. Ils ne plaisantaient pas avec la sécurité de leur banque, et ne se laissaient pas duper.

Harry inspira, et s'avança vers un guichet. Le Gobelin était en hauteur.

« Bonjour, nous aimerions voir un coffre. » dit-il.

Le Gobelin leva les yeux vers lui. Il le dévisagea de son air froid.

« Avez-vous la clé ? » demanda-t-il.

Luna prit le relais. Elle avança vers le Gobelin.

« Non. Et je te conseille de ne pas refuser, si tu ne veux pas goûter à la mort. » dit-elle.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle fit apparaître brièvement son véritable aspect. Le Gobelin écarquilla les yeux et recula avec un hoquet de surprise.

« On y va ou faut-il que je m'énerve ? » demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant le poignet.

La main du Gobelin se décomposa durant un instant. Luna ne mentait pas, ainsi qu'il pouvait le constater.

« Ce coffre … est-il … à vous ? » articula le préposé.

Luna secoua négativement la tête. Le Gobelin déglutit. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer un coffre fort qui n'appartenait pas aux demandeurs.

« Décide-toi vite. Et si jamais j'entends un refus, je massacre tout le personnel.» avertit la brune d'une voix glaciale.

Elle lui avait relâché le poignet pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Le Gobelin se le frotta un instant. Il connaissait le règlement, et savait l'appliquer à la lettre. De plus, les Gobelins étaient de taille à lutter contre les sorciers. Mais face à la Mort en personne … c'était une autre histoire. Elle était certainement capable de tous les tuer en un clin d'œil.

« Bien … je vous … accompagne. » céda le Gobelin.

Harry échangea une moue entendue avec ses amis. Ils suivirent ensuite le petit préposé qui les conduisit vers les wagonnets menant dans les entrailles de la banque, là où étaient disposés les coffres. Il les fit passer dans un des petits wagons. Luna s'installa derrière lui, et lui plaqua la lame de sa faux sur le cou.

« En route. Vers le coffre des Lestrange, et gare à toi si tu essaie quoi que ce soit.» avertit-elle.

A présent terrorisé, le Gobelin mit le wagon en marche. Ils descendirent sous terre. Le wagon prit quelques virages, des pentes, des descentes. Une cascade se présenta à eux, que Luna fit s'écarter d'un geste. Au bout d'un long moment, le Gobelin arrêta le wagon. Il désigna le coffre. Devant, un énorme dragon enchaîné. La bête leva la tête à leur approche. La première chose que l'on pouvait constater, c'est qu'il était presque aveugle. Mais ça ne le rendait pas inoffensif pour autant.

« Gardez notre chauffeur, je me charge du dragon et de l'Horcruxe. » fit Luna en descendant.

* * *

Les sorciers firent descendre le Gobelin. Hermione le ligota, en murmurant un désolé. Luna approcha du dragon. Ce dernier huma l'air, puis recula brusquement avec un grognement de peur. Luna elle, passa à travers la porte du coffre. Il y avait beaucoup de pièces d'or. Ses yeux fouillèrent un instant l'endroit. Elle sentait bien la présence de la coupe. Là, elle était là. Sur un tas d'or. La Faucheuse avança. Mais alors qu'elle tendit la main, les pièces dégringolèrent et la coupe tomba.

Quand elle toucha le sol, cela fit comme une explosion : d'autres coupes apparurent, et quand ces dernières touchèrent le sol, elles donnèrent à leur tour naissance à d'autres coupes, qui elles aussi firent la même chose. Le coffre se remplissait à vue d'œil. Luna soupira.

« Heureusement que d'une, je ne risque pas d'être étouffée par les coupes, et que de deux je puisse sentir laquelle est la bonne. » dit-elle.

La Mort tendit une main qui passa au travers des fausses coupes. Elle saisit la bonne, et tira. C'est après qu'elle remarqua que le coffre était pratiquement plein. Usant de ses pouvoirs, Luna sortit de l'endroit.

« Je l'ai ! Par contre vu le sort qui il y avait, je me demande si le coffre ne va pas exploser.» dit-elle.

On entendait en effet une espèce de grincement, et la porte du coffre parut gondoler.

« C'était quoi comme sort ? » demanda Hermione.

« Un qui multipliait la coupe en cas de choc. Elle était posée sur une pyramide de pièces prête à s'effondrer.» raconta Luna.

La porte du coffre grinça encore plus.

« Vaut mieux pas rester là. » dit Harry.

Hermione libéra le Gobelin. Les garçons remontèrent dans le wagon.

« On va laisser le dragon là ? » demanda Hermione à Luna.

Cette dernière se retourna, fit apparaître sa faux et d'un geste coupa à distance les chaînes de l'animal. Elle la braqua ensuite vers le plafond. Un énorme rayon d'argent creusa la pierre jusqu'à l'air libre. Le dragon s'envola sans plus tarder. Pile au moment où la porte du coffre explosa, libérant ses coupes qui rebondissaient et se multipliaient. Luna et Hermione se hâtèrent de monter dans le wagon, qui fila. Les coupes envahissaient l'endroit.

« C'est vraiment la bonne que tu as ? » demanda Ron.

« Bien sûr. Je te rappelle que je sens ce qu'il y a dedans. »

Le wagonnet revint à la surface. Les sorciers et la Mort en descendirent. Luna se pencha vers le Gobelin.

« N'essayez pas de nous retrouver, sinon couic ! » avertit-elle en mimant le geste de décapitation.

Elle rejoignit ses amis, laissant un Gobelin désemparé. Ils furent de retour au moment même où Dumbledore revenait. Il remarqua aussitôt la coupe que Luna tenait, avec un blaireau gravé dessus.

* * *

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé. » sourit-il.

« Non en effet. Bien : qui veut lui planter un crochet ?» questionna la Faucheuse.

« Je veux bien essayer, sauf si Harry … » dit Hermione.

« Oh non tu peux y aller. » répondit le brun.

La jeune fille prit un crochet de Basilic. Luna posa la coupe en argent sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione avança, leva haut le bras, et planta la dent de serpent. La coupe se tordit sous l'effet du venin. Un sifflement inquiétant s'échappa, avec le même petit cri que pour le diadème.

« Parfait. Il reste encore le serpent et le médaillon. En ce qui concerne ce dernier, je pense avoir découvert où il se cache. Mais avant, dites-moi un peu comment avez-vous trouvé la coupe de Poufsouffle.» fit Dumbledore.

Ce fut naturellement Harry qui lui expliqua leur réflexion commune. Avec le souvenir de Jedusor enfant, ils avaient compris qu'il aimait collectionner des objets, et avec sa tentative de se faire embaucher ici, les noms des Mangemorts à qui la coupe aurait pu être confiée.

« Hermione s'est rappelée du journal, et c'est comme ça que nous avons abouti à la banque de Gringotts comme cachette.» conclut le brun à lunettes.

« Un excellent raisonnement. Vous faites une brillante équipe tous les quatre. Et de quelle manière avez-vous convaincu les Gobelins de vous mener à l'endroit où elle se trouvait ? » continua le directeur.

« Ca c'est mon œuvre. J'ai fait comprendre au préposé qui j'étais et par conséquent qu'il ne valait mieux pas me dire non. Je lui ai fait peur en somme, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.» répondit Luna.

Le directeur hocha la tête. Deux Horcruxes de plus avaient été détruits dans la même journée, un résultat qui dépassait de très loin ses espérances. Luna avait eu raison : sa venue changeait complètement la donne.

« Je crois que vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer. Nous nous occuperons du médaillon ce soir.» annonça-t-il.

Les jeunes furent d'accord avec cette décision. Ils quittèrent donc le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment content que tu sois parmi nous Luna. La recherche des Horcruxes va bien plus vite avec toi.» annonça Harry.

« Oui moi aussi, surtout que tu nous a bien aidé pour autre chose. » ajouta Ron.

Luna sourit. Les sorciers n'auraient jamais cru qu'ils se lieraient d'amitié avec la Faucheuse. Enfin de compte, c'était une excellente chose qu'un Mangemort ait eu l'idée de l'enfermer. Il n'imaginait pas le service qu'il avait rendu au pire ennemi de son maître.

« Vous aussi vous m'avez rendu service en me délivrant du corps de cette Moldue. Rien ne vous obligeait à nous amener à Poudlard. Je vous devais donc quelque chose, et puisque ça sert aussi mes intérêts, j'ai donc deux bonnes raisons de vous venir en aide.» répondit la brune.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri de désespoir tout proche. La voix leur était familière.

* * *

« C'est Malefoy … je parie qu'il vient de découvrir que l'Armoire à Disparaître vient justement de disparaître. » dit Harry.

« Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi il voulait réparer cette armoire, pas vous ? » dit Ron.

« On va le suivre. » décida Harry.

« Non ! On doit retourner en cours, je vous rappelle que c'est l'année des ASPIC !» fit Hermione.

Les ASPIC, les examens que passaient les sorciers en sixième année, après les BUSE, les Brevets Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire.

« Hermione, vu les circonstances les examens deviennent secondaires. Et puis vous pourrez toujours demander à les passer début juillet. Comme ça vous aurez le temps de réviser.» dit Luna.

Cette solution parut calmer la jeune fille. Mais la fin des cours sonna, mettant fin à leur idée de vouloir suivre Drago Malefoy. La marée d'élèves leur coupa toute visibilité. Harry tenta malgré tout de s'approcher de la Salle sur Demande. Il aperçut son rival, mais le blondinet disparut bientôt parmi ces condisciples. Harry jura.

« Bien … je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix. Allons en cours.» soupira Ron.

Les sorciers et la Faucheuse allèrent chercher leurs affaires. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite pour un cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Néanmoins, cela leur fit du bien de penser à autre chose que leur mission. Le soir venu, Dumbledore convoqua le quatuor. Tous quatre se présentèrent aussitôt qu'ils eurent le message, par un élève de Serdaigle.

« Bien. Nous allons nous occuper du médaillon de Serpentard. J'ai fini par découvrir où Voldemort l'avait dissimulé. Nous allons y aller par la voie des airs.» annonça le directeur.

Il prêta à Ron et Hermione des balais de l'école, pendant qu'Harry appelait le sien. Ils sortirent ensuite, et prirent leur envol. Dumbledore conduisit son monde assez loin, vers une grotte. Les sorciers se servirent de leur baguette pour s'éclairer.

« Il n'y a qu'une grande étendue d'eau. » constata Ron.

« Le médaillon est plus loin. Nous allons devoir nager un peu. A moins que l'un d'entre vous ne sache comment nous frayer un chemin au sec.» répondit Albus.

« Message reçu.» annonça Luna.

Elle sortit sa faux et avança. Puis la brune lança son instrument en avant, comme si elle allait couper l'eau. La mare devant eux s'écarta brusquement. L'eau s'était séparée en deux murs. Dumbledore reprit la marche.

* * *

« Tu as quand même des pouvoirs assez impressionnants Luna. » dit Hermione.

« J'ai effectivement la possibilité d'agir sur la matière, d'une certaine manière. » fit la Faucheuse.

Le groupe arriva dans une large caverne. Devant eux, un lac dont l'eau était complètement noire. Dumbledore parut chercher quelque chose en l'air. Son poing se referma bientôt. Il le tapota ensuite avec sa baguette. Une chaîne apparut, traînant avec elle un tout petit bateau qui émergea de l'eau sombre.

« Il faut qu'on monte là-dedans ? Mais c'est impossible on va couler.» dit Ron.

« En effet cette barque ne semble pouvoir porter que deux personnes. J'imagine que Voldemort a prévu quelque chose si jamais on passe par la voie des airs. » répondit le directeur.

« Il existe une autre manière de traverser ce lac. » intervint Luna.

« Ah oui ? » fit Harry.

« C'est de l'eau, en dépit de sa couleur. Et l'eau ça gèle. » sourit la brune aux yeux d'or.

Hermione s'avança, et d'un coup de bague créa une passerelle de glace. Ils pouvaient à présent passer tous en même temps. Le groupe s'aventura sur le pont de glace. Soudain, Hermione qui regardait l'eau noire, poussa un cri.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry.

« J'ai vu quelqu'un ! Un cadavre !» s'exclama-t-elle en pointant la surface du lac.

Les autres regardèrent, mais ne virent rien. Quoique …

« Il n'y en a pas qu'un seul. » constata Dumbledore en découvrant plusieurs visages blafards sous l'eau.

« Non le lac en est rempli. Je les sens. Tout comme je sens de la magie en eux.» révéla Luna.

« Des Inferi … hâtons-nous. » reprit Albus.

« C'est quoi des Inferi ? » questionna Ron.

« Le jour où tu écoutera en classe ! Ce sont des morts, ranimés par des maléfices.» répondit Hermione.

Le rouquin déglutit. C'était dégoûtant. Le groupe arriva de l'autre côté. Il y avait à présent un bassin rempli qu'un liquide vert. L'Horcruxe devait s'y trouver. Le directeur se tourna vers Luna pour avoir confirmation.

« Non. » dit-elle.

« Non ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y est pas ?» répéta Ron.

« En effet. Il n'est pas là. Ce qui se trouve dans ce bassin n'est pas un Horcruxe.» dit Luna.

« Les indices étaient pourtant clairs. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans.» reprit le directeur de Poudlard.

Il fit apparaître une coupe. Il la remplit avec le liquide, et le renversa par terre. Mais rien ne se produisit.

* * *

« Je crois … qu'il faut boire cette potion. » dit le vieux sorcier en examinant la coupe.

« Permettez. » fit Luna en la lui prenant des mains.

Elle remplit la coupe, et l'avala d'un trait.

« Hmmm … ça n'a pas de goût. Mais je sens la magie agir. Sur moi bien sûr il ne se passe rien.» déclara-t-elle.

La brune recommença, et le bassin se vida petit à petit. Les sorciers se penchèrent pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Un médaillon était bien là. Dumbledore le ramassa.

« Pas de S ouvragé. C'est donc un faux.» dit-il.

Harry le prit à son tour pour l'examiner. Hermione remarqua alors que le bijou pouvait s'ouvrir. Elle le saisit, s'escrima un instant et fini par l'ouvrir. Dedans un morceau de papier. Ron le prit et le lu à voix haute. Il était signé R.A.B.

« R.A.B ? Je ne vois qu'une personne qui ait porté ce nom-là. Regulus Arcturus Black. Le frère de Sirius. Ainsi il avait découvert l'existence des Horcruxes.» dit Dumbledore en prenant le message.

Un bruit sourd attira leur attention. Luna était devant eux, faux en main. Sur la rive, des cadavres sortaient de l'eau. La Mort en avait déjà anéanti une partie.

« Un petit feu de joie ne serait pas du luxe ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et des flammes sortirent. Les Inferi reculèrent.

« Ils ont peur du feu ! » dit Hermione.

« La plupart des créatures de la nuit redoutent la lumière. » dit Luna.

Les cadavres étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les jeunes sorciers sortirent également leur baguette, pour projeter des flammes à leur tour. Luna se chargeait de les geler, ou de les couper en deux. Il était temps pour le groupe de battre en retraite.

« Je vais nous créer un passage, tenez-vous prêts à courir ! » annonça Luna.

« Entendu ! » fit Harry.

Luna inspira, planta sa faux dans le sol et tendit les mains. Une vague noire en sortit, pour repousser tous les Inferi. Les sorciers se précipitèrent vers le pont de glace, et se ruèrent vers la sortie. L'eau était toujours séparée, et ils purent sortir de la grotte. Luna apparut à côté d'eux juste après.

* * *

« Bon : ça nous fait un coup pour rien. » constata Ron.

« Pas sûr. Nous savons où la famille de Sirius a vécu. L'Horcruxe s'y trouve peut-être.» contredit Harry.

« Le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Parfait allons-y.» fit Albus.

Ils n'eurent plus qu'à prendre leurs balais, et à se rendre à cette demeure autrefois Q.G de l'ordre du Phénix. La particularité de cette maison était qu'elle apparaissait, dès lors que le gardien du secret de ces lieux prononçait l'adresse. La maison était silencieuse, un peu inquiétante. Soudain, une petite voix se fit entendre.

« De retour, les mauvais sorciers. »

« Bonsoir Kreattur. » dit Dumbledore.

L'elfe de maison de la famille Black les toisa d'un air mauvais. Harry émit alors l'idée de l'interroger. Cependant, ainsi que le rappela Ron, Kreattur ne portait pas le brun dans son cœur, loin s'en fallait.

« Harry, parle-lui avec douceur. Je suis sûr que tu obtiendras de meilleurs résultats.» dit Dumbledore.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Avant de venir recruter Slughorn, Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que l'elfe de maison lui appartenait. Harry se pencha alors vers Kreattur.

« Kreattur écoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Est-ce que tu as vu ici un médaillon ressemblant à celui-là ?» demanda-t-il en montrant celui ramené de la grotte.

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux.

« Le médaillon du maître de Kreattur ! » dit-il.

« Oui. Y'en a-t-il un autre ici ? »

Kreattur garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur le médaillon.

« Oui, Kreattur l'a vu. »

Albus sourit. Il savait bien que la gentillesse aurait un impact sur l'elfe. Quand Kreattur était allé voir les cousines de Sirius pour leur dire ce qu'il savait, elles avaient dû être adorables avec lui.

« D'accord, je te remercie. Tiens, tu pourras garder celui-là, mais il faut nous dire où est l'autre médaillon.» reprit Harry.

Kreattur fut stupéfait de voir qu'on lui offrait quelque chose. Il prit le médaillon avec émotion.

« Mondigus Fletcher ! Ce sale voleur a prit le médaillon !» lâcha-t-il ensuite.

Harry ferma les yeux. Evidemment.

« Kreattur, peux-tu aller le chercher ? Retrouve-moi à Poudlard ensuite. » demanda Harry.

« Oui maître ! »

Il fit une révérence, et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

« Bien ! Nous pouvons rentrer. » décida le directeur.


	13. Le septième Horcruxe

**Il reste encore quelques Horcruxes, dont un est particulièrement difficile à trouver. D'ailleurs sa destruction se fera d'une manière particulière ... au détriment d'Harry. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Du reste, Kreattur revint avec Mondingus quelques jours plus tard. Ce dernier atterrit à plat ventre sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air hébété, et aperçut Harry et ses amis. Le brun remercia l'elfe d'un sourire.

« Oooh Harry ! Quelle surprise !» fit Mondingus mal à l'aise.

Le brun se précipita vers lui et le saisit au col.

« Où sont les objets que vous avez dérobé dans la maison de Sirius ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi maieuh … je n'ai rien pris ! » fit Fletcher.

« Menteur ! » rugit Harry.

« Il n'y avait rien de précieux, juste de la camelote et … »

Le voleur fut interrompu par le coup de pelle que lui asséna Kreattur. Il avait saisit la petite pelle pour ramasser les cendres dans la cheminée.

« Voleur ! Menteur ! » siffla l'elfe.

« Aïe mais il est fou ! Crétin d'elfe ! »

Kreattur allait de nouveau le frapper, mais Harry le devança en collant une gifle magistrale à Mondingus.

« N'insulte pas mon elfe. Je te conseille de me dire où tu garde les objets autrement … » reprit le brun.

Il désigna Luna, juste à côté.

« La fille que tu vois là se fera un plaisir de mettre fin à tes jours, le plus atrocement possible. »

Luna prit son aspect de Faucheuse, fonça vers Mondingus et décolla avec lui. Elle poussa un cri relevant plus du rugissement bestial qu'autre chose.

« Dis bonjour à la Mort, petit homme ! » dit-elle.

Mondigus poussa un véritable cri de terreur.

« D'accord, j'avoue tout ! Mais éloigne-la je t'en supplie ! »

« Seulement quand je saurais où se trouve le médaillon avec un S gravé dessus. » répondit Harry, bras croisés.

« D-dans m-ma planque ! Dis-lui qu'elle me relâche ! » céda Mondingus.

« L'adresse. » intervint Hermione.

« Euh … 48 boulevard Stonebrow. »

Luna se posa sur le sol, et reprit forme humaine. Mais elle ne relâcha pas le voleur.

« Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu vas venir avec moi. Si jamais tu as menti, je te bousille. » avertit Luna.

Elle disparut dans un nuage noir.

* * *

« Tu as bien travaillé Kreattur. Tu peux retourner chez toi ou rester ici.» fit Harry.

« Kreattur est content que le maître soit satisfait. Kreattur va rentrer.» répondit l'elfe.

Il salua Harry d'une révérence, et disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, Luna fut de retour. Elle brandit le médaillon. On voyait nettement le S ouvragé de Serpentard. La brune le posa sur le sol, et y planta sa faux argentée. L'Horcruxe fut détruit.

« Et voilà. » dit-elle.

« Qu'as-tu fait de Mondingus ? » demanda Ron.

« Rien. Il essaie de se réchauffer à l'heure qu'il est.» sourit Luna.

Tous trois savaient ce que ça faisait de voyager avec la Mort. Ils n'avaient jamais rien connu d'aussi froid.

« Récapitulons : nous avons détruit la coupe, le diadème, le médaillon … il reste le serpent. » dit Hermione.

« Comment va-t-on bien pouvoir faire ? Il est en permanence auprès de Vous-savez-qui.» fit Ron.

« Aucune idée. C'est le dernier Horcruxe et le plus dur à atteindre.» soupira Harry.

Dumbledore entra dans la salle des Gryffondor à cet instant. Il demanda s'ils avaient trouvé le médaillon.

« Oui, professeur. Et il est détruit. On se demandait comment atteindre le dernier, le serpent.» répondit Harry.

« Non … ce n'est pas le dernier. » dit soudain Luna.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle. Il eut juste le temps de voir la Faux d'Argent en l'air. L'instrument siffla. Harry sentit quelque chose de froid entrer en lui. Son souffle se coupa. Le brun aux yeux verts se sentit ensuite basculer en arrière.

« HARRY ! » hurlèrent Ron et Hermione.

Le sorcier s'effondra, pendant que ses amis et le directeur se précipitaient vers lui.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il vit tout d'abord un très haut plafond, qui ressemblait à celui d'une gare. Le jeune homme se redressa. Il était bien dans une gare. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun train et qu'il y régnait un silence étrange. D'habitude les gares étaient toujours en pleine activité. Celle-là était anormalement déserte.

« Mais où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je dirais une gare. » fit une voix.

Harry fit volte-face, et découvrit Luna. Elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier, comme à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas en cours.

« Luna ? Comment on est arrivé là ? Et … pourquoi tu as utilisé ta faux sur moi ? Tu aurais pu me tuer ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je m'en suis servie pour éliminer cette chose derrière toi. » répondit la brune en montrant quelque chose.

En se retournant, Harry découvrit une petite créature écorchée qui gigotait dans tous les sens en gémissant.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. C'est ça qu'il y a dans les Horcruxes.» dit la brune en approchant.

« Attends … tu es en train de me dire … que cette chose était en moi ? C'est pour ça que m'as tué ? » demanda Harry en la regardant.

« Oui. Viens un peu par là, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Elle entraîna Harry, qui regarda une dernière fois l'étrange forme s'agiter.

« Laisse, on ne peut rien pour lui. Il restera là à se débattre contre la mort, jusqu'à ce que son âme se reconstitue. Ce qui sera extrêmement long.» dit-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent, marchant le long du quai.

« Pour commencer, sais-tu où nous sommes ? » commença Luna.

« Une gare. On dirait celle de King's Cross. »

« C'est bien cela. Plus précisément, nous sommes dans une projection de ton esprit. Cet endroit doit avoir une grande valeur pour toi. Mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas mort. » l'informa Luna.

« Pourtant tu m'as tué … avec la faux. » s'étonna Harry.

« Pas exactement. Disons que tu es dans le genre de coma où les vivants peuvent avoir un aperçu de l'au-delà. Cela faisait un moment que je sentais quelque chose de bizarre en toi, Harry. Comme un corps étranger, une chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Cette chose, c'était un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a fait de toi le septième Horcruxe, celui qu'il ne voulait pas créer. » expliqua Luna.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Lui un Horcruxe ? Mais comment …

« Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il m'avait transmis une part de ses pouvoirs, mais jamais je n'aurais cru … » avoua-t-il.

« Jedusor non plus n'aurait jamais pensé que tu puisse recevoir son âme. Mais au moment où Voldemort a voulu te tuer, son âme déjà très abîmée n'a pas supporté le choc. Elle a trouvé refuge dans ce qui était le plus proche. Toi.» précisa Luna.

« Je comprends. Si tu savais depuis le début que j'étais un Horcruxe, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » questionna Harry.

« Je n'en ai eu confirmation qu'après avoir détruit le médaillon. Je savais que tu avais reçu quelque chose de ce sorcier. Au début je croyais que c'était le lien que vous avez tous les deux. Mais c'était davantage : j'ai eu des soupçons quand nous avons détruit le diadème. La fréquence émise par cet Horcruxe était identique à celle que tu diffusais. Seulement, comme ton âme est pure elle me cachait relativement bien cette présence étrangère.»

Luna avait préféré vérifier avec les autres Horcruxes avant d'agir. Dans ce genre de domaine l'erreur était interdite. Harry remarqua qu'ils arrivaient à la voie neuf. Luna semblait se diriger vers le passage qui conduisait normalement vers la voie 9 ¾.

« Tout à l'heure tu as dit que je n'étais pas mort. Je vais donc me réveiller, mais comment ? » reprit Harry.

« Simplement en le choisissant. »

La Faucheuse franchit le passage dans la pierre. Etonné, Harry fit de même. Il fut ébloui par ce qu'il découvrait. Le paysage lui semblait lumineux, toutes les couleurs étaient plus éclatantes que dans ses souvenirs. Tout à coup, il aperçut le château de Poudlard.

« C'est bizarre … le château n'est pas aussi proche. » dit-il.

« Là où nous sommes c'est différent. Les lois naturelles qui régissent le monde des vivants n'ont plus court ici. Tu peux voir à l'autre bout de la terre, si tu le souhaites. Maintenant que nous avons détruit six Horcruxes, il reste le serpent à vaincre. Mon conseil est de le laisser venir à toi, ce qui ne saurait tarder.» dit Luna.

« Bien … je ne vois pas comment, mais je te fais confiance.»

« J'en suis ravie. » sourit la brune.

« Bon, je suppose qu'ils doivent croire que je suis mort. Comment je leur prouve le contraire ?» demanda Harry.

« En retournant au château. Tu dois simplement le vouloir. »

Harry reporta son regard sur Poudlard. Il pensa qu'il voulait y retourner. Soudain, il vit le château se rapprocher à tout vitesse. En regardant autour de lui, il découvrit qu'il était dans les airs. C'était lui qui se déplaçait. Il traversa les tours à toute allure, et le plafond de la salle des Gryffondor. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son corps étendu. La seconde d'après, il se redressait en inspirant bruyamment.

* * *

« Tu vois c'est tout simple. » dit Luna, assise en face.

« Harry ? » fit Hermione.

Elle était dans les bras de Ron, le visage sillonné de larmes. Ron le regardait bouche bée, un peu dans ce style : °0°. Puis soudain, tous deux se jetèrent contre lui, le faisant s'allonger.

« Harry oh Harry ! Alors tu n'es pas mort ! » fit Hermione.

« Non non … ça va. » fit le concerné.

« Pourtant ton cœur s'était arrêté de battre ! » dit Ron.

« Ah bon ? »

« C'est normal. Ce genre de phénomène arrive même aux moldus. C'est très rare mais ça existe : c'est l'expérience de la mort.» répondit Luna.

Dumbledore qui s'était effondré dans un fauteuil, se leva.

« J'aimerais que vous me disiez pourquoi l'avoir … fauché. » dit-il.

Harry remarqua avec surprise qu'il paraissait avoir pleuré lui aussi. Le brun se redressa. Son regard croisa celui de Luna.

« Tu leur explique ? » sourit-elle.

« Ah euh oui. »

Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent un peu, et le regardèrent. Harry relata toute la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Luna, tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Les autres écoutait avec une extrême attention, et une surprise tout aussi grande.

« Donc Voldemort a fait bien plus que te marquer comme son égal. » devina Dumbledore.

« En effet. Vous conviendrez qu'il était nécessaire de lui enlever ce morceau d'âme. » répondit Luna en passant un doigt sur la faux à côté d'elle.

« Tu aurais quand même pu nous le dire avant de faire ça ! » reprocha Ron.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça aurait été aussi simple. L'aurais-tu cru si je t'avais dit que Voldemort t'avais fait ce genre de cadeau ?» répondit Luna.

Ron parut sur le point de dire non. Harry songea qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas accepté de se faire faucher, si elle lui avait annoncé qu'il était un Horcruxe. Et s'il avait affronté Voldemort, ce dernier n'aurait pas pu être vaincu.

« Tu as bien fait Luna … » dit-il.

« Plus de peur que de mal. Par contre … je crois que nous avons de la visite.» annonça-t-elle.

Soudain, une voix au timbre glacé et aigu retentit dans tout le château.

« Je sais que tu es là Harry Potter. Si tu accepte de te livrer sans condition j'épargnerais le château. Je possède la Baguette de Sureau qui rends invincible, et j'ai de quoi enfermer la Mort. Tu as une heure pour te rendre, Potter. »

Voldemort, pensa Harry. Dumbledore sortit précipitamment de la salle des Gryffondor. Mc Gonagall se précipita vers lui affolée.

« Dumbledore ! Est-ce que c'est … Lui ? »

« Oui Minerva. Préparez l'évacuation du collège, je vais vous indiquer un passage.» répondit Dumbledore.

Les deux enseignants repartirent. Dans la salle, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre. Voldemort était bien là, son serpent autour des épaules, et accompagné de tous ses Mangemorts. Il y avait également les Détraqueurs, des loups-garous et même des géants.

« C'est le moment Harry. » dit Luna.

« Je sais. »

« Je vais te fournir de l'aide. Allons-y.» reprit Luna.

Tous deux tournèrent le dos à la fenêtre.

« Mais où vous allez ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Accomplir le destin ! » répondit Luna.

Ron et elle se regardèrent. Puis ils sortirent à leur tour.


	14. Le duel

**Fin de l'histoire. Voyons comment se passe l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldinet, avec la présence de la Faucheuse. Les choses ne sont pas les mêmes, c'est sûr.**

**Bonne lecture et merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu !**

* * *

C'était la panique dans Poudlard. Les élèves furent rassemblés dans les couloirs. Les préfets furent chargés de diriger leur maison dans le passage secret qui mènerait au bar La tête de Sanglier, tenu par le frère de Dumbledore, Abelforth. Le directeur donnait des instructions, et incitait au calme. Hermione arriva en courant et se précipita vers Albus.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

« … »

« Il n'y est quand même allé ? » dit Mc Gonagall ahurie.

Le directeur se rua vers une des fenêtres. Curieux, les élèves firent de même. Tout le monde se massa aux vitres. Harry était en bas, accompagné de Luna. Ils marchaient vers Voldemort, baguette et faux en main. Le mage noir sourit.

« Il est temps d'en finir Harry Potter. » sourit-il.

« Tout à fait. » répliqua le jeune.

Voldemort fut un peu surpris par son assurance. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'il croyait que la Faucheuse pourrait le protéger, comme la dernière fois. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait avec lui le Grimoire Interdit. Et le cercle était tracé, prêt à servir. Ses Mangemorts avaient dissimulés les moitiés d'animaux avec un sort de Désillusion, qui rendait invisible.

« Nous allons nous affronter Harry. Pour la dernière fois. Ton amie la Faucheuse ne pourra rien faire pour te venir en aide. » fit Voldemort.

Luna fit tournoyer sa faux, et frappa le sol avec le manche. Un grondement se fit entendre, et la terre trembla un instant. Puis plusieurs formes émergèrent de la terre. Des Faucheuses. Habillées de gris, de rouge ou de noir. Elles étaient près d'une centaine, toutes la capuche rabattue sur la tête. Elles l'enlevèrent, et Harry vit qu'elles avaient toutes les yeux dorés, les cheveux blancs avec des mèches rouges, noires ou grises selon leur catégorie.

D'un même mouvement elles levèrent leur faux. Luna qui se trouvait en avant, fit de même.

« Tu disais ? » lança-t-elle, glaciale.

Voldemort regardait avec horreur toutes ces représentantes de la Mort. Ainsi, il n'y en avait pas qu'une … Le rituel d'enfermement était donc inutile. Même s'il en scellait une, il y en avait cent derrière.

« Je ne vais pas me battre contre vous. Seul Potter m'intéresse.» dit Voldemort.

Les Morts Grises à côté d'Harry croisèrent leur faux, faisant ainsi barrage.

« Tu n'as pas le choix en ce qui concerne la bataille Jedusor. Mangemorts ! Votre heure est venue ! » s'écria Luna.

Les Faucheuses émirent un rugissement grave qui affola les Détraqueurs. Après quoi elles se jetèrent sur les sorciers. Ces derniers tentèrent bien de les arrêter avec leur sortilèges, mais la magie ne les atteignaient pas. Les sorts lumineux étaient absorbés sans le moindre effet visible. Les géants essayèrent de balayer les Faucheuses, mais elles étaient habiles à esquiver.

Leur outil siffla, et les géants s'écroulèrent dans un vacarme épouvantable. Les Mangemorts reculaient, effrayés de leur impuissance et la fin inévitable. Certains prirent même la fuite, mais furent rattrapés et fauchés comme ils se devaient. Les Détraqueurs fuyaient également. Beaucoup tombaient en poussière lorsque les Faucheuses les touchaient. Voldemort pesta, puis se résigna à fuir également.

* * *

Il ne vit pas Luna arriver sur le côté. En revanche, le mage entendit très bien le sifflement d'une lame qu'on abat. Il vit aussi la tête de son serpent, Nagini, virevolter un instant dans les airs avant de retomber.

« NOOOON ! » hurla-t-il.

Le corps du serpent chuta. Harry se dit que c'était le moment. Il avança vers son ennemi. Le reste des Mangemorts finissaient de tomber sous le coup des autres Morts. Voldemort ouvrit le Grimoire Interdit, et récita une formule. Aussitôt le ciel se couvrit. La terre trembla, et un violent orage éclata.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Harry.

« Il a déclenché la fureur de la nature. Cet homme est décidément un véritable inconscient.» répondit Luna.

La pluie tomba avec une telle force que le sol devint rapidement boueux. Et les secousses sismiques, si elles n'affectaient pas les Faucheuses, dérangeaient bien Harry. Il se sentit tomber. Une crevasse s'ouvrit juste devant lui. Harry vit avec horreur de la lave en train de monter. Elle montait même à une vitesse impressionnante.

Harry se sentit tiré en arrière. Luna venait de l'attraper. Le brun s'agrippa à elle. La lave envahit l'endroit. Voldemort aussi prit son envol.

« Il vole sans balai ? » s'exclama Harry.

Luna opéra une brusque cabriole. Voldemort passait à l'attaque. La Faucheuse prit de l'altitude, tout en tournoyant pour éviter que les sorts n'atteignent Harry. Depuis le château, on ne pouvait que regarder le combat aérien. Luna esquivait habilement les sorts lancés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle plongea vers la Forêt Interdite, refuge de nombreuses créatures magiques.

« J'aimerais bien répliquer ! » lança Harry qui avait a tête en bas.

« Pas encore. Nous devons récupérer le Grimoire Interdit et calmer les quatre éléments. Tiens-toi prêt.» avertit Luna.

Elle passa derrière un gros arbre, et remonta. La Mort sortit de la forêt. Elle volait vite, et Voldemort avait du mal à la suivre. Luna en profita pour se poser.

« Accroche-toi à mon cou. Ca ira mieux quand tu seras dans le bon sens.» dit-elle.

Harry accepta volontiers. Voldemort passa sans les voir. Il s'arrêta pour les chercher. Harry ramassa une pierre, qu'il lui lança en plein dans le dos.

« Par ici sombre nul ! » se moqua Luna.

« Raaaaah ! »

Un sort vert fusa.

« Oh le débile ! Me lancer un sort mortel !» rit Luna.

Harry remarqua que sur son dos il était plus exposé. Mais la Faucheuse savait y faire, et s'arrangeait pour qu'il ne soit pas touché. Son passager la vit soudain se diriger vers le Saule Cogneur. Il sourit. Cet arbre avait la faculté d'assommer tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Lui et Ron en avait fait la désagréable expérience lors de leur arrivée en seconde année. Si la Faucheuse passa sans dommages près l'arbre, Voldemort lui, se fit bastonner par le végétal.

* * *

Le Grimoire Interdit chuta. Luna piqua, et comme au Quidditch, ce sport de balle joué sur des balais, Harry rattrapa le livre. Luna s'éloigna et reprit de la hauteur. Pendant que Harry, à cheval sur son dos, cherchait la formule elle surveillait Voldemort.

« Vite Harry il récupère. » fit Luna.

« Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! Tu n'as qu'à le retarder.» protesta le brun.

« Ma foi pourquoi pas. »

Elle souffla un vent terriblement froid. Le saule se replia immédiatement. Voldemort frigorifié, dut se poser pour se réchauffer. Il tenta de lancer un sort, mais sa baguette tremblait tellement qu'il dû y renoncer. Harry trouva enfin le contre sort à la tempête élémentale. Le ciel bleu s'éclaircit en un instant. Le sol gardait les dommages infligés par la lave et le séisme. Toutes les créatures de Voldemort en avaient pâties, et leur corps avait été réduit en cendres par le magma. Luna se posa. Les Faucheuses également.

« Il est l'heure. » dit-elle à Harry.

« Tiens prends-le, dit-il en lui donnant le Grimoire Interdit. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne tombe plus jamais entre des mains humaines. »

« En effet. Ce genre d'ouvrage ne mérite qu'une chose, la destruction. »

Le Grimoire tomba en miettes sitôt sa phrase terminée. Harry se tourna, pour faire face à Voldemort quand il arriverait. Il le vit venir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le découvrit seul. Les Morts paraissaient avoir disparues.

« Où est ta grande amie ? Elle ne veut plus te porter secours ?» ironisa-t-il une fois près.

« Luna est là où elle doit être. » répliqua Harry.

Voldemort ne la voyait pas, mais le jeune homme voyait clairement la Faucheuse décrire un cercle autour d'eux. Voldemort sourit, certain d'avoir la victoire grâce à la Baguette de Sureau. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un moment.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

« _Expelliarmus ! _»

Les sorts fusèrent et se percutèrent. Harry renouvela aussitôt son attaque. Deux trois fois de suite. Voldemort lança le charme du bouclier. Les sorts de désarmement d'Harry s'y écrasèrent.

« _Par la force de la Grande Faucheuse que le pouvoir de cette baguette soit brisé !_ » s'exclama Harry en latin, la baguette au ciel.

Un éclair d'argent tomba de nulle part, en plein sur la baguette de Voldemort. Elle ne cassa cependant pas.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Mais cette fois fut différente de la première. Harry vit Luna s'arrêter derrière Voldemort, brandir sa faux et la passer au travers du corps du mage noir. Ceci au même moment que la lumière verte le toucha, et que la Baguette de Sureau voltigea dans les airs. Voldemort tomba dans l'herbe. Sa baguette en revanche, s'effrita au contact du sol.

« Et voilà. Quoi qu'on fasse, on n'échappe pas à la mort.» commenta Luna.

« Un instant j'ai cru que tu allais le couper en deux. » dit Harry, qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé.

Il s'attendait un peu à voir Voldemort se remettre debout d'un bond.

* * *

« Même si elle peuvent trancher, à la base nos faux n'atteignent que la Corde d'Argent. Ce fil qui relie l'âme au corps. Si on le coupe, c'est la mort.» expliqua Luna.

En parlant de mort, les autres Faucheuses réapparurent. Luna leur adressa un signe de tête. Elles pouvaient rentrer. Et Harry aussi. La Grande Faucheuse l'invita de nouveau sur son dos. La brune le ramena au château. Dumbledore ouvrit une fenêtre, par laquelle elle entra. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie explosa. Luna opéra un demi-tour, et se posa. Les élèves scandèrent le nom de leur héros.

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui, et lui sautèrent au cou.

« Tu as réussi Harry tu l'as vaincu ! » s'exclama Hermione, euphorique.

« Félicitations Harry ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Mais comment as-tu brisé le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau ? » dit Albus Dumbledore.

« En me le demandant, tout simplement. J'ai créé cette arme redoutable, je pouvais l'anéantir. » répondit Luna.

« C'était donc ça le fameux éclair ! Et les filles que l'on a vues, c'était des Faucheuses ? » demanda Ron.

« Bien sûr. »

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup : toutes avec les yeux dorés et de longs cheveux blancs, avec des mèches. » dit Harry.

« D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que vous ayez des yeux de cette couleur ? J'aurais plutôt crus qu'ils seraient noirs.» fit remarquer Hermione.

« Parce que l'or c'est le soleil, la vie. Ca veut dire qu'après la mort il y a la vie. » expliqua Luna.

Rogue s'approcha du directeur, qui s'écarta un peu des enfants.

« Notre plan est tombé à l'eau. Vous n'avez pas eu à mourir pour briser le pouvoir de la baguette.» dit-il à mi-voix.

« Non en effet. Mais je ne regrette rien. Tout est accompli désormais. Vous devriez être content, vous n'avez pas eu à vous salir les mains.» sourit Albus.

« Hmph ! »

Luna annonça son départ à ses amis.

« Oh ! Juste quand on commençait à s'habituer.» fit Ron.

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? On va sûrement célébrer ça.» dit Hermione.

« Non merci Hermione. Je suis restée absente suffisamment longtemps. »

* * *

Luna s'éleva dans les airs. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent de faire du bruit. Ils avaient été très surpris d'apprendre la véritable identité de la brunette.

« Au revoir Harry, Ron et Hermione. Nous nous reverrons le moment venu. »

« Au revoir Luna ! » dirent-ils en agitant la main.

La Faucheuse sourit, et disparut. Poudlard fêta la défaite de Voldemort tout l'après-midi, et une bonne partie de la soirée. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, surtout grâce aux hiboux que les enfants envoyèrent à leurs parents. La Gazette du Sorcier, journal le plus lu dans le monde magique, fit de cette victoire sa une.

« Maintenant on va pouvoir se concentrer sur nos examens l'esprit en paix. » dit Hermione le jour suivant.

« Sur ça et sur tout le reste. L'année prochaine risque d'être monotone, quand même.» ajouta Ron.

« Personnellement, je vais la savourer cette monotonie. » déclara Harry.

Son regard se porta sur Ginny, qui bavardait avec une camarade un peu plus loin. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry lui sourit, et la jeune sœur de Ron le lui rendit en rosissant. Harry bascula en arrière, s'étendant de tout son long sur l'herbe verte. Il repensa à ses parents, à son parrain tous trois trop tôt disparus. Enfin non … ils étaient partis quand leur heure était venue. Mais maintenant, plus personne ne mourrait pour le protéger.

Harry ferma les yeux en souriant.


End file.
